Dangan Ronpa: The Darkness of Hope and Despair
by Count chaos
Summary: 35 students wake up in Hope's Peak Academy, the Ultimate School for the gifted and the elite, but despite how amazing that sounds for the students they quickly discover that something is terribly wrong within the academy walls. Now trapped inside, the students have two options. Either they live within the academy for the rest of their lives or they must kill each other to escape...
1. Welcome to Despair Part 1

**Welcome one and all to my first ever Dangan Ronpa fanfic! To all fellow fans of the series I have created a story that combines both games into one and I wanted to see how everyone interacted with one another, along with my own OC characters as well. I would also like to dedicated this story to some authors that I admire and have inspired me with their works to make this story. With that said I would like to thank Marshmellowtime, Allora Gale, mtnetwarrior, Grim grave and JIMMYJAMSTER728 for all the priceless works of art they have produced on this site for everyone to enjoy. **

**Also I do not own Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc, so don't think that I am trying to steal it. With that said please enjoy the first part of this story to your hearts content.**

* * *

Dangan Ronpa: The Darkness of Hope and Despair

Prologue Part 1: Welcome to Despair Academy

_The massive high school towered over all the other buildings in the urban area where it seemed like the school itself was at the center of the world. Hope's Peak Academy, a place where the elite attend to become the hope of world and prime examples of society, was roughly the size of a small village as it had all kinds of relaxing and learning areas for its students to use at their leisure. Anyone who attended this most prestigious school was guaranteed a successful future as the school had never had anyone drop out or fall behind their standards. Furthermore the school itself was known on collecting students who excelled in unique skills no matter how strange or abnormal they might be. _

_Standing in front of the school's massive gates, a young boy stood nervously as he was clearly overwhelmed by the greatness of the school mere size itself. His long messy snow white hair fluttered as a small breeze past him by as he continued to stare at the school with his sapphire eyes in both nervous anticipation and awe. He wore particular looking clothing as he had a soft looking long sleeved white shirt with the word "Justice" colored in a stylish blue and engraved sideways on it. He also wore a comfortable dark blue coat which extended all the way down till it was a few inches past the waist line. His pants were a smooth looking blue and his boots were onyx black while also being well polished, tightly laced and had a rounded out portion for his toes. Lastly he wore a long soft cotton, blue and white striped scarf around his neck. All and all he was rather exotic looking to everyone who passed him by since he was from different country after all._

"_Well… here I am. I am finally at the place where I am going to spend most of my high school life, but I can't help the nervous feeling brewing my stomach." The young boy thought silently to himself before taking in a breath to try to calm his nerves. "Come on man, you face stuffed much more nerve racking than this! This is just attending a high school for god's sake. So let go of your fear already and just push past the gates before going into your new home!" He yelled out loud to himself as to try to motivate himself out of his nervousness. However before he took a step forward to the massive gate, the young foreigner heard someone behind him say something._

"_Are you ok there? You look a little bit nervous." Said a sincere voice as the foreigner gave a small startled yelp before he turned to see who was behind him. Standing before the foreigner were two young looking boys who were about the same in height, but just slightly smaller than the foreigner himself. The first one, the one who appeared to be the one who asked him the question earlier, had a kind looking face while having brown eyes that held a kind of intense sincerity about them that made the young foreigner feel like the boy actually cared about him. His hair was a slightly messy brown with a single spikey antenna sticking out of his head. He wore a grey looking hoodie with a strange looking red symbol on the hood. A black looking uniform coat was worn over the hoodie, but it was unbuttoned which let the foreigner see the hoodie's zip line go all the way to the neck area. Lastly he wore a sleet looking black pants and also had on a pair of red and white tennis shoes._

_The other person looked rather similar to the first boy, but there were a few obvious differences between them. First was the fact that the other boy's eyes while had the same kind and sincerity to it, but it also had a little more seriousness than other boy. His hair was a light grey and was also a lot more spikey and messy than his counterpart, but he still had almost the same antenna on top his head. His eyes were a yellowish emerald color that seemed to shine a bit brightly whenever the sun shined at just right angle at them. He wore a simple white t-shirt with a small pocket attached to its left breast while having a strange looking emblem displayed on said pocket. A grey tie with a weird looking design on the very end of it was tied comfortably around the boy's neck. He also seemed to wear the same sort of black sleek pants that his counterpart wore and also the same colored tennis shoes too, but the white parts were larger than the red parts than his counter part's own shoes. _

_After calming down and finishing examining the two boys, the young foreigner gave a small blush of embarrassment as he thought he looked like scaredy cat for being frighten so easily. "Sorry, I was just thinking out loud that is all. I guess I am kind of nervous at finally going to this school that's all." The young snow haired boy admitted in an embarrassed tone before gesturing to the grand academy behind him._

"_Oh you are going to Hope's Peak academy too?" said the first boy who gave the foreigner a friendly and excited smile. "That makes us classmates! I am Makoto Naegi and I have been given the title of the Ultimate Hope from this school. It is a pleasure to meet you."_

"_I guess that makes us classmates as well. I am Hajime Hinata and I have been given the title of Ultimate Scholar from this school as well. It is nice to meet another fellow student before even entering the school itself." Hajime said with a sincere smile as he extended his hand out to the foreigner who looked much calmer and less nervous than he was before._

"_It is also to meet you two as well. I am Drake von Phoenix and I have been given the title of Ultimate Lawyer." The foreigner said with pleased smile as he took the Ultimate Scholar's hand before giving a friendly shake as he was happy that he was interacting with his fellow students better than he originally thought._

"_Wait your Drake von Phoenix? THE Drake von Phoenix who is a legend throughout the world as the lawyer who can defend anyone and bring down the most corrupt people?" Makoto said in awe before taking the lawyer's hand who looked a bit embarrassed by his classmate's statements._

"_Yeah that's me, but I wouldn't call myself legendary." Drake said modestly as a faint embarrassed blush started to form on his face while also shaking Makoto's hand. "I just do what is right to defend my clients and bring those who harm them, and the victims of my cases, to the light and make sure they are punished for it."_

"_You seemed to be a little young to be a lawyer. When did you exactly take the bar exam anyway?" Hajime asked a bit curiously as Makoto also looked at the white haired youth in awe curiosity. Drake looked a little bit reluctant of revealing his history to his new classmates, but he decided that the best way to make friends was to open about himself as much as possible. _

"_I think I was about thirteen years old when I passed the bar exam." Drake said thoughtfully as he tried to remember the exact date while both Makoto and Hajime merely looked at foreign boy with stunned expressions. He then pulled out a silver pocket chain with a locket at the end of it before opening it up to show his defense attorney badge and a small photo of his family. "Needless to say everyone was shocked by the fact that a young child passed the bar exam with a perfect score than most lawyers could do in the lives. Everyone thought it was some fluke even when I took my first case, but after I successfully defended my first client no one thought it was fluke anymore."_

"_Wow that is amazing Drake! I can't believe you are that good!" Makoto praised his new friend in awe while Drake merely looked even more embarrassed than before._

"_You truly are something Drake. I think you were born to be a lawyer!" Hajime added his own two cents before noticing that Drake was becoming more embarrassed by the praise and decided to change the subject matter. "If you don't mind me asking, but your name sounds a bit strange even though you are from America correct? Are you by chance descended from a European line?"_

_After hearing Hajime's question, Drake was bit startled by his quick deductions on his origins, but then he remembered that Hajime was the Ultimate Scholar so it would make sense for him to know that much about old European names. "Yes I am actually. My family moved to Alaska around a century ago from Europe. Even though they were perhaps one of the more famous noble lines at the time they decided to leave Europe and head to Alaska as to make a better life for themselves and their family. My family still kept their titles from what I understand because they didn't really relinquish anything when they moved there."_

"_So then that would make you a noble of some kind?" Makoto said curiously as he was getting interested in the Alaskan's background._

"_More or less. Really it's only a formality and ceremonial now until I become old enough to inherit my family's legacy and I don't have much use for it since I am lawyer after all and now attending this high school." Drake said a bit sheepishly before giving his new friends a curious look. "Speaking of Hope's Peak, how did you guys gain your own titles for this school?" _

"_Well for me I was originally going to be one of the reserve students in the school, but after Hope's Peak saw how I was such a Ultimate Scholar after taking one of their entrance exams they bumped me up to the elite class and gave me my title." Hajime said modestly yet had a hint of pride in his voice as he seemed happy to be able to make it into Hope's Peak._

"_As for me, I was chosen to join Hope's Peak because I was most optimist person in the world it seems." Makoto said with a cheerful smile before continuing on. "All I did really was take a few of their tests, had to write a few essays, and do some physical experiments before they sent me an invitation. Heck, I didn't even know I was tested by Hope's Peak until I received the invitation. Not that I am complaining really. I am just happy to be able to attend this academy and meet new people like you two guys."_

"_I'm also glad to be able to meet people like you guys as well." The young noble boy said with friendly smile. "It has been quite nerve racking for me to be in a different country and hope to make good friends in a grand prestigious academy like Hope's Peak."_

"_So that's why you were talking to yourself" Makoto said in an understanding tone before walking up to the young foreigner and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, you will make a lot friends I am sure. I mean you made two already, right Hajime?" _

"_Of course!" Hajime said sincerely as he also came forward before placing a hand on Drake's unoccupied shoulder. "So don't worry, we'll be here to help you through this and a load of fun while doing it." Drake was at first stunned by the promises from both Makoto and Hajime, but he smiled gratefully to them both as he felt started to feel joy at making his first friends in his new home._

"_Thank you. You don't know much that means to me." Drake said gratefully before turning back towards to the Academy's gate. "I guess we better go in now, shouldn't we? Don't want to be late on our first day."_

"_Sure, that sounds like a wise idea." Hajime said in a joking grin._

"_Yeah, lets head on in together." Makoto also chimed in before heading over to the gate and then pushing it open. Drake and Hajime followed their new friend as they all started to head to the main doors of the academy now, but suddenly Makoto started to stumble before quickly hitting the floor with his knees. "W-what… is... going on….?" He wheezed out heavily before blacking out. _

"_Makoto! What's wrong…. Huh?" Drake said in a concerned tone, before coming confused when his vision started to blur and twist around violently. He barely saw Hajime slumped to the floor like Makoto while also wheezing out heavily on what is happening, before also blacking out. The young noble didn't know what was going on and he started to panic as he too slumped to floor as his legs gave out. He panted heavily and tried to reach out towards his friends in effort to help them, but in the end he felt the last of his strength fade just as world faded from his vision and into darkness…_

"…Nng…. Wha..." Makoto groaned out as reality started to come back to him. He gave a small yawn before lifting his off what looked like wooden desk before blinking tiredly as he tried to gain his bearings. "Where am I?" He muttered to himself before shaking of the last of the sleep. Looking around for a moment, Makoto realized he was in some kind class before remembering that he was going to Hope's Peak Academy and he must have fallen asleep during class. At least that was what he thought, but something nagged at his subconscious at the idea, like it was wrong or something. However he dismissed the feeling quickly as he noticed that he wasn't alone in the room.

Two other sleeping forms where sleeping at their desks and it took a moment to realize that he knew the sleeping forms. "Drake! Hajime!" He said as he walked over to both of them before trying to shake them awake.

"H-Huh? What? Where am I?" said Hajime as he was the first to awaken as he tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes before noticing his fellow classmate. "Makoto? What is going on?" He asked curiously as he tried to remember how he arrived in the classroom. Before Makoto could say a word however, they both heard Drake give out a groan as he finally woke up as well.

"…Eh? How did I get here?" He groaned out as he stretch his sleepy body out, before finally noticing his friends. "Makoto? Hajime? Where are we? Are you two alright?" He asked both of them in a confused tone.

"Yeah, I think we are fine, but I don't remember how we got here." Makoto said in an increasingly confused tone. "I remember heading towards the school's door, but I suddenly felt really dizzy and my vision started to distort before I finally fell unconscious. Next thing I knew I woke here only moments ago."

"Same thing happened with me as well." Hajime added his own account to what they last remembered. "After I saw Makoto slump to the floor, I tried to go over and see if he was ok, but I also started to feel dizzy before falling unconscious as well."

"And that goes for me as well. What I don't understand though is why we fell unconscious in the first place and then we all suddenly wake up in this classroom." Drake said with a thoughtful expression as he an uneasy feeling started to build up inside of him.

"Maybe, one of the teachers saw us unconscious before taking us inside to rest or something like that." Makoto suggested to his friends. Before either of them could respond to his comment, the Ultimate Hope noticed something rather strange as the tiredness finally left his body completely. "Hey guys… look at that." He said before pointing at the side of the room where both of his friends turned to see a rather odd sight. The windows were covered with huge iron plates with huge screws drilled into them which effectively sealed the windows from ever opening again.

"What the heck?" Drake said in a stunned voice as he and his friends moved over to examine the iron plates. They curiously tapped them and examined for a moment before the young noble boy's eyes narrowed a bit as the dread in his stomach was now building up immensely. "These plates are pretty thick… I don't think even a jack hammer can break through them…. "

"Is this some kind of joke that the teachers put up? Maybe they are rebuilding the school or something along those lines." Makoto said as he too was starting to feel a bit of dread forming in his stomach, but he wouldn't let his fear get the better of him as nothing bad seemed to happen to him or his friends… yet.

"I don't think even the head master would allow something like this, Makoto." Hajime said a bit cynically, but not insultingly. It was more of a matter of fact speaking as he continued to eye the piece metal for a moment before noticing something else that was strange in the room. "Is that a camera?" He said to his friends as they turned to see that it was indeed a high tech camera staring directly at them from the corner of the room. Looking at the camera almost confirmed the dreadful suspicion that Drake about them being kidnapped, but then he saw the academy's emblem on the side of the camera.

"I think that camera is to monitor the students for classes and to make sure that there is no bullying in school." Drake thought aloud as his two friends both continued stare at the camera thoughtfully. The young lawyer pulled his eyes away from the camera and turned back towards his friends to further express his thoughts, but then he suddenly saw something sitting on top of teacher's desk. "Hey guys, check this out." He said as he moved over to the desk as his friends followed him. It looked like orientation guide of some kind as they opened yet, but it was so poorly designed that it felt like it was created by a four year old. It clearly read, "_Hey there new kids! The next semester is about to start. Starting today, this school will be your entire world~!"_ There was also a crude, childish drawing of what looked like academy's main building, but it was so badly drawn that the boys could barely tell that it was the main building at all.

"Ok, now I know this is a joke of some kind," said Makoto. "Probably some event the staff made up for the students." Drake didn't look too convinced however, but he had to admit that the more he thought about it, the more it seemed to be joke. Though the iron plate still made him feel a bit of dread no matter how he looked at them. Even Hajime didn't look too convinced either, but he looked more relaxed than he woke up after seeing the note. "Anyway, I think we should head on over to the meeting area where our invitation letters said we should. It's almost time for the meeting to start." Makoto said to them as he eyed the clock above the chalkboard.

"Yeah that's sounds like a good idea, maybe we can find out how we got in this class room as well." The Ultimate Scholar said he got up and started to head over to the exit. Makoto quickly followed after him while Drake looked back at the poorly designed note and then to iron plates one last time before also following after his friends.

After exiting the room, Makoto and the others noticed something strange and rather eerie about the hallway. The hallway was shadowed with creepy shade of violet light and with the shadows the hallway seemed creepier than it really was. "What is up with this hallway?" Hajime said he was starting to get a bit creeped out.

"It seems really… ominous for some reason." Drake said next as he examined the hallway. He then noticed something strange when he turned to his left and saw archway corridor barred off by what looked like black steel gate. Walking closer to the corridor the young noble noticed a sign that read "Despair Hotel" which confused not only him, but Makoto and Hajime as well.

"What an odd name to be in a place like Hope's Peak." Makoto thought out loud.

"Yeah…. It's very odd indeed." Hajime said as he walked towards the gate before grasping a handle and tried to open it. The gate rattled for a moment, but didn't seem like it would open even if they tried to force it open with their combined might. "Hmm. I guess it's locked till orientation is over. I think we better go find the meeting place so we can figure out what is going on before we try opening doors." Both Drake and Makoto nodded in agreement at the plan before following the spiky grey haired boy down the hallway.

Heading down the hallway, the three boys encountered a giant red door at the end of the hallway before it breaks off into another corridor. They all went towards it for a moment to see if the meeting place was behind it, but found that it was locked. Although all of them felt a sick feeling in their stomachs as they stood before the red door for a moment, but they turned back and headed down the other hallway.

Entering the new hallway, the three students saw that hallway was also shadowed in an eerie light, this time an ominous light green, and another locked door that was titled the AV room, but really got their attention were two things. First was a door on their right was barred by what looked like yellow police tape. The second thing they noticed was another door, this time on their left, and it was wide open with faint sounds coming from inside. Before Drake could examine the taped up door, Makoto pulled him away from the tapped up door while saying, "Come on. It looks like everyone is already at the meeting point." While Makoto seemed be more cheerful now that he knew that there were more people in the school now rather than the eerie loneliness that place was giving off, but the young lawyer's eyes lingered at tapped up door. The dread in his stomach started to rise again and he couldn't help, but wonder why some of the doors were locked or barred in this prestigious school. But he couldn't really think about that as his friends dragged him through the open door and having them finally meet who else was in this school.

Standing before the three friends were thirty-one other students who had quieted down as they examined the three newcomers. All of them had their own unique look and aura about them as the Drake, Makoto, and Hajime examined them while being equally evaluated in turn.

"Whoa, hey! Three more new kids!" One of them said as the others continued to stare at the newcomers for a moment before they started to talk among themselves.

"So you are all new students as well?" Makoto said curiously yet a small twinge of excitement as he seemed to forget about his mysterious blackout for a moment.

"Yeah… We are all new here. Today was supposed to be our first day in class," Said another student who looked rather small and shy as she stared at the three boys.

"Hey… Are you three alright? You all look a little pale?" A girl with bandages said with concern as the boy continued to stare at their fellow classmates, clearly intimidated by their stares and wanting to make a good first impression.

"So counting those three, that makes thirty-four. That seems like a good round number, though I wonder if that is everyone…" A really fat boy with a childish voice observed before pushing his glasses back to his forehead.

"Uh, yeah… Sorry we just had a dizzy spill earlier and we are still a little out of it." Drake explained as he tried to calm his nervous heart. This was his chance to make more friends with his classmates and his nervousness from earlier had returned in full force. Along with the young lawyer, both Makoto and Hajime were having similar thoughts as they too were really nervous about making a good impression in front of the people who they would be spending their high school life with.

"Um… How's it going? My name is Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Hope." The Ultimate Hope said a bit shyly as he was the first to introduce himself to everyone in the room. He stepped aside to let his friends have their turn to introduce themselves.

Hajime looked a bit more nervous than Makoto was, but never the less stepped forward to introduce himself to the crowd. "Hello… I am Hajime Hinata, the Ultimate Scholar. It is a pleasure to meet you all." He said with polite bow before moving aside to let Drake have his turn. Taking a deep breath, the young noble stepped up beside his friends before turning to face his new fellow classmates.

"H-Hi, I am Drake von Phoenix, the Ultimate Lawyer." He said with a slight stutter, before mentally slapping himself to fix his speech. After giving a bow much like Hajime did, he straighten himself up just as he heard Makoto start to speak.

"So… Sorry we are late. A bunch of stuff happened, and then all of a sudden we all fell asleep…. I know it sounds strange, but we woke in a class room just few minutes before we arrived here so we assumed a teacher must have picked us up and dropped us off in the class room to rest." He explained to all of them while knowing how absurd he must of have sounded to all of them. But they didn't give him any weird looks at all. Rather they all gave different variations between startlement and concern.

"Whoa you guys too?" said a boy with long crazy looking and spiky brown hair.

"Things are getting curiouser and curiouser…" Another student said thoughtfully as he gave puzzled expression at their current predicament.

"So strange… I declare without a shadow of a doubt that this indeed a strange situation." The fat kid said as he too gave a curious expression at what is going on. The students' comments snapped Drake out of his nervousness as he realized that he and his new friends were not the only ones who woke up in a strange classroom. However, before he could ask everyone about how they ended up here, one student started to speak up in a loud voice.

"Just a moment! There's something else we must address first!" He said with his red eyes burning with strict determination. "Makoto, Drake, and Hajime! Your tardiness is unacceptable! Surely you are aware that this meeting was to start at eight a.m. sharp! To be late on your first day is unacceptable! I must report all of you, and you must accept your punishment!" This caused Hajime, Makoto, and Drake to flinch noticeably at the boy's strict behavior for the rules, even if they were only late about a few minutes.

"It is unacceptable!" Roared another student with a more serious and intimidating appearance than the first boy. "If you are going to be successful in school then you must follow the rules to a T like in any other sport I have coached!" The giant man's statement only made the three friends shuddered at the pair and feared more punishment was about to come, but fortunately someone finally stepped in to defend from the onslaught.

"What's your guys' problem?" A stunning beautiful blonde reprimanded the two strict boys. "It's not like they *wanted* to be late. They had no control over it."

"Exactly, they are probably as confused as much as we are when we first arrived here." Another blonde girl said as she came to the defense of the boys. However unlike the first blonde, she wasn't as beautiful as her, if only slightly, but she had a more calm noble aura about her that made anyone humbled by her mere presence.

"Everyone just calm down!" A slim, well fit tan skin girl yelled out as she got everyone's attention now. "Listen, why don't we all go around and introduce ourselves?"

"The hell?! Now's not the time for friggin' introductions" A thug like student yelled out in annoyance.

"Maybe, but it may be good to at least find out who we all are before digging into bigger problems here." A gothic looking girl said calmly before continuing on. "I mean, how are we supposed to talk to each other of we don't know each other's name?" Her statement caused everyone to mutter in agreement while three boys looked a bit lost at what was going, but decided to go along with the girl's idea. As everyone started to introduce each other to one another, Makoto, Hajime, and Drake were about to go introduce themselves more properly to everyone, but it seemed that they were too slow as one student already moved to meet the three friends.

The student who stepped up to meet them wore a clean pure white student uniform with golden buttons lining all the way up his shirt. A red armband with the words "Hall Monitor" written in white on it was wrapped around his left arm. He also had a shiny bronze medal with a red ribbon pinned just above his shirt pocket. He wore long black boots that were incredibly polished to a point where the three boys could practically see their own reflection by just looking at them. His hair was short black and spiky while having thick eyebrows that seemed to get bigger at different angles. Lastly his face was set in a serious, but righteous expression as his ruby red eyes seemed to glow with the same determination that he had earlier when had chastised the boys about their tardiness. "I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru! I believe in bold simplicity! Let's work together on our education crusade." He said in a loud a voice, more than likely his natural voice, before going up to shake hands with the three boys. The boys felt a bit awkward by the Kiyotaka's forwardness and strict attitude, but never the less they politely smiled and shook his hand.

"So you are the Ultimate Moral Compass. I heard a lot about you." Hajime said admirably as he shook Kiyotaka's hand. "You got top honors every year at the private school you went to before coming to Hope's Peak. And you were also the president of public morals committee if I remember correctly. It is truly an honor to meet someone like you."

"Indeed I was. I have been on the president of the public morals committee since I first entered my private school." The Ultimate Moral Compass said with pride before ending the handshake with Hajime. "Ever since I became president, I made great strides to make sure everyone in my previous school to do their best and achieve were other schools have failed. Anyway, you all can call me Taka. And if I remember correctly from information blogs I read, you are Hajime Hinata, the Ultimate Scholar. I am honored to meet an individual who takes his school work seriously and diligently!" This caused Hajime give a faint blush of embarrassment at the praise before Taka turned to both Makoto and Drake. "You said your names were Makoto and Drake was it? Those are good names, strong names! You both should thank your parents for giving each of those excellent names! And to keep your names from losing their value, you must devote yourselves every single day! Life is worth putting every ounce of effort into it! Right? Right!" As Taka became more passionate both Drake and Makoto flinched noticeable under the hall monitor's ruby gaze. Though they couldn't help but noticed that when Taka started to rant about keeping the values of names from going away, they felt like that part was more self-directed rather than to them.

After Ishimaru left the three boys to go introduce himself to the others, another classmate came up to introduce herself to them. She wore a traditional black with white outlined sailor student uniform while having a red sash just under her neck collar. Her hair was long dark brown and tied into two huge braids that swayed behind her as she walked closer to the boys. Big round and clear glasses were placed over her nervous grey eyes as she eyed the boys for a moment as if she was deciding if she could actually introduce herself or not. The only thing that really was different about her clothing was that her skirt seemed to be longer than any normal Japanese sailor uniforms they have seen before. Though that could have just been a personal choice for the nervous girl.

"N-Not that any of you will remember my n-name, but… I'm T-Toko… Toko Fukawa... the Ultimate Writer…." She said nervously as if the three boys would reject her alright for just saying her name. Makoto thought for a moment as he remembered an article on his forum thread about Toko. The thread had said that she was literary genius and legend for not only be able to write a master piece of writing, but also making her first master piece at the age of ten years old. In fact her most famous master piece, "So Lingers the Ocean", was such a hit that male fishermen were consider for a time to be the most handsome and charming people in Japan! Yet when Makoto and his friends looked at her, he was little surprised that she looked and acted like the she was doing right now. He could have sworn that she would be a lovey-dovey type of person considering her literary works were mostly about love.

"…. W-What? I-It's not polite to stare you know…" She said nervously as she pushed her two index fingers together while the boys gave embarrassed looks for their behavior. However before they could apologize for staring Toko's expression imminently became one distress before yelling out, "Stop staring at me as if I were a filthy creature!"

"F-Filthy creature? No, I just thought-" Makoto tried to say as he wanted to defuse the misunderstanding, but before he could do so Toko continued to angrier at him, and by extension Drake and Hajime as well.

"I-I know what all of you "just" thought…!" She said with her heat in her voice as she seemed to glare a bit murderously at the three friends. "You just thought that you n-never seen such a u-ugly women before. You just t-thought it was s-so funny...!"

"No, we didn't of anything like that." Drake said as he tried to help his friend from the nervous girl's wrath. However, all his efforts got him was a meanful glare from the writer as seemed to think that everyone thought the worse of her.

"D-Don't bother trying to lie to me!" She said as she pointed an accusing finger at the three of them. "I know it's true! Otherwise, all of you…. I know all of you can't stand looking at me! Well whatever, I don't really care…. I am used to it…" After that she started to walk away from three friends who merely looked puzzled and confused at just what happened. But they all couldn't help, but feel a bit sympathetic towards her since she seemed to have a very extreme case of inferiority complex.

The next to approach the three boys was a beautiful looking girl who had outfit almost like Toko's, but there were obvious differences between the two of them. First was the color of her sailor uniform was white with a mix of light and dark blue colors in certain areas of the dress. She had a pretty pink bow tied to her neck line while she had long pair of dark blue socks going up all the way past her knees and to her thighs. Her shoes were brown and quite modest which seemed to go quite well with her outfit. Her was long and was a dark sapphire color that seemed gleam brightly as the lightning shined onto her. Lastly her eyes were the same color as her hair which made her more appealing to the boys as she smiled cheerfully to them.

"Hi, I'm Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation. I look forward to get to know all of you!" She said in a sing song voice that was so cheerful and innocent that the three boys couldn't think that this girl would do anything wrong in her life. However Makoto felt a strange feeling as he looked at Sayaka closely. The feeling felt like he had met her before, but he couldn't remember when or how for the life of him. He shrugged it off thinking that it was just his excitement to meet an actual idol in person or the beautiful doll like expression she was giving all them. "I am not a doll, you know. I am alive!" She giggled out with smiled as Makoto gave a surprised look at how she was able to read his thoughts.

"Huh? Did you just hear my thoughts?!" The boy said with wide eyes while Sayaka continued to giggle at his expression.

"I'm psychic." She said seriously for a moment as Makoto, Hajime and Drake all looked at her with startled expressions. However after a moment she gave a childish laugh before saying, "Just kidding. I just have really good intuition that's all." She continued to giggle at the boy's embarrassed expressions for a moment, but she stopped when she looked rather closely. "Huh? Hey, by any chance…" She started to say as she looked intently at Makoto's face for a moment.

"Now what?" Makoto said as he getting a bit confused and creeped out by how intently the Ultimate Idol was looking at him.

"… Yeah, it must be. I am sure of it." Sayaka thought out loud while Makoto only looked even more confused by her statement. "Hey Makoto, did-" Before she could finished her sentence however, Kiyotaka came back with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Jeez, you guys! How long do you plan to waste our valuable time with this ridiculous back and forth?!" He said in his usual strict voice, but the hint of annoyance in his voice told them that he was more annoyed with something else than with them.

"Hey, why are you all annoyed about?" Drake asked curiously while Taka merely sighed out in pure annoyance and a bit of anger.

"I just met the most unruly ruffian I ever met in my life and his comments about my attitude were, for a lack of a better word, insulting." Taka explained before casting a quick glance in the direction of the person he was speaking of, but Drake nor Makoto and Hajime could tell who he was speaking about as their fellow classmates were all crowded together talking to one another. "*Sigh* Anyway, could you please keep your introductions short and brief so we can move on our current situation soon?" With that said he once again moved to a different group of students to introduce himself to them.

"Um, we can talk about this later then. It was good meeting all of you." Sayaka said with a little disappointment in her voice that made the three boys a little annoyed at Taka's interruption. Never the less Sayaka moved away to another group of classmates before another student came up to meet the three boys.

The next classmate was someone who looked what Drake could only describe as a punk musician as he had all the clothing and style that went with the theme. His inner shirt was short sleeved and had a red splattered painting of a skull right next to the bottom of the end of his shirt. He wore a white jacket that held all kinds of metal pins stuck onto it including a huge looking bobby right next to collar of the jacket its self. His pants were a sleek black with two leather belts, with metal studs on them, holding it up. Silver colored metal rings encompassed almost all of fingers on each hand. The shoes he wore were white with black laces that continued to make the boy look like punk rocker than an actual student. But what really sold the feel of him being a punk rocker was his head area. His hair was medium sized, spikey and flamey red that in the right light he would have looked like his head was actually on fire. His ears had silvery ear rings and he had a small goatee wrap with a small band streaking down his chin. Finally his expression was one of mischief and merriment as his blue-grey eyes stared at the three boys.

"Yo! The name's Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star. What's up?" Leon said in fierce, but friendly tone that instantly made the boys feel like he could make friends with anyone he met. However, Makoto, Drake, and Hajime were all surprised when Leon mentioned what his title was as they all didn't expect that was his actual title.

"Wait, you're the Ultimate Baseball star?! You look nothing like I thought you would be." Drake said in stun tone while Leon merely looked both amused and annoyed by the young lawyer's statement.

"What? Were you expecting a kid with a shaved head or something?" The red head said as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

"U-Uh, no… I was just expecting, well, you know. Someone who looked more like a traditional baseball player…" Drake said a bit awkwardly as he was sure what to see to Leon since for some reason seemed to be quite annoyed by his earlier statement. "I think I even saw a picture of you when you played baseball in fact on an old media article I saw before coming to Japan."

"What!? Aw man, you found that picture of me playing baseball? Seriously!? I hate that picture!" Leon stated in annoyance and in embarrassment which greatly confused the three boys. "This is not cool. I mean SO not cool… Seriously, I'm like, mega embarrassed right now. I didn't have a choice, okay? Shaving your head like that is part of national championship regulations. But now I refuse to cut my hair. And I'm not going to dye it back to normal, either!" The more he seemed to talk about baseball, the more irked and annoyed he seemed to get by remembering it. "….Actually can I be totally honest with you guys? I don't like baseball. Like, at all. I never gone to a single practice." This surprised the three boys that meant that all the games Leon won and all the records he broke while playing baseball were based off his pure skill alone and effectfully making him a prodigy. "And as soon as I got accepted here, I quit baseball for good! I have my own dream for the future!" He stated the last part fiercely as he seemed to be happy to be rid of baseball, but Drake wasn't too sure that was going to work at Hope's Peak.

"I mean, if you get accepted here for your SKILL that you are most good at then obviously the academy is going to help you further your skill to its greatest potential." Drake thought silently to himself. "But then again, I am sure the academy is fully equipped to help further one's dreams as much as one skill, so I guess he has a chance for whatever his dream is."

"My only path in life is getting into music!" Leon continued on as he explained his reasons excitedly to his fellow classmates. "You can feel that star-quality aura I have, right? I am going to be a singer, so all I need is a song writer, and a guitarist, and we're set! The new version of me that's chasing after my dream is, like… super cool to the max! Anyway, it was nice meeting you three and I am thankful for finally telling someone of my dream. I'll catch you guys later!" With that Leon went off to go talk with the classmates while Drake, Hajime, and Makoto know the true definition of never judge a book by its cover.

After Leon was out of sight between the crowds of students, the huge fat boy from earlier walked over to the three of them before giving a small bow. The new kid was obese, but not to a point that it looked like he trouble getting around. His clothes were average at best as he wore only a simple looking grey jacket over his white long sleeved shirt. He had huge black pants and had a pair white tennis shoes, but also had an orange neck tie with a blue arrow pointed up wrapped comfortably around his neck. A small orange backpack was wrapped onto his back while having a few anime key chains attached to the ends of the zippers. His face looked like a hamster and he had simple looking round glasses over his eyes. Lastly his short black hair was smoothly combed out with only a really small antenna sticking out, making the top of his head look like an acorn of sorts.

"I…. am Hifumi Yamada, the Ultimate Fanfic creator! But you can call me by my nickname, "The Alpha and the Omega!" I don't mind." Hifumi said childishly while emphasizing his "nickname" in a heroic voice. "By the way… How much do you guys know about 2D art?"

"World of 2D?" Hajime said curiously and bit politely as to not offend Hifumi like Drake did with Toko earlier.

"Well, in that world, I am well known and supremely well regarded as the Ultimate Fanfic Creator. I once sold ten-thousand copies of my fan comic at a student festival. The event has passed into legend…" Hajime said in a proud yet smug tone as he adjusted his glasses while Hajime, Makoto, and Drake were amazed by the feat. "Though some people just didn't get it. They called my work "corrupt" and "tainted" the school event for everyone. How stupid can you be?! The words of those idiots mean nothing to me. I mean I am like Van Gogh- utterly unappreciated in our time. Ah well… I am sure if you guys observe my work, you can comprehend its greatness imminently! For my work has a deeper meaning…"

"And what meaning would that be?" Hajime said while still being astounded that Hifumi was able to sell over ten-thousands of his Fanfic at one festival alone while other artists would kill that have that many sales in one day.

"It's about embracing our basest urges…" Hifumi said quite proudly as he adjusted his glasses once more while the three boys shuddered at the thought of what Hifumi really meant. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you three. If any of you ever want to talk about certain Fanfics, dream pairings, or my work, look me up after the orientation." Giving one last bow, Hifumi went off to talk someone else about his great work.

"Well he truly has quite a passion for his work…" Drake said a bit awkwardly as he was still trying to wrap his head around Hifumi's special meaning and looking at it without thinking about it in the wrong way.

"Yeah, but that shows you how much hope he has for his work and bringing the joy that comes with to everyone else." Makoto said with optimistic smile as Drake and Hajime couldn't help but nod in agreement at the observation.

After Hifumi was gone, another fellow classmate came up to greet the three boys. Smiling cheerfully, the new boy proceeded to bow politely to the three students who bowed back to him in return before proceeding to examine one another in curiosity. The boy appeared to be the same height as Makoto and even wore similar looking clothing to as well. He wore a coat that had similar designs like Makoto's own jacket, but the boy's coat was much longer and was a greyer color with red square emblems sowed into the right shoulder part of the jacket. Not to mention it looked rather tattered and worn out as if the boy had it for a very long time. His inner shirt was pure white, but had a strange ruby red design in the middle of it. The pants he wore were a smooth onyx color and they had a silver pocket chain with small skull end attached to belt he wore. His shoes were a peculiar looking brown with zippers that held each shoe together from falling off his foot. His pure white hair was very similar to Drake's except that it was a lot messier and shorter than the young lawyer's own. He smiled to them hopefully as his silvery grey eyes gleamed with the same hopefulness. However, for a split second Hajime could have sworn that the boy's eyes flickered into a sad expression for a moment before it quickly switching back to the hopeful expression as it never happened in the first place.

"… Pleased to meet all of you. I am Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student." He introduced himself politely while the three friends gave curious expressions at he mentioned his title. "I guess I should explain the talent that got me into Hope's Peak Academy…. Though in my case it's such a lousy talent." He sighed out which caused even more confusion between the three boys.

"Huh? Why would your talent be lousy?" Hajime said curiously as he couldn't believe that anyone who was called the Ultimate Lucky Student would consider luck a lousy talent.

"My talent is having good luck."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not joking. It's my official talent. According to my invitation, every high-school student in the world was entered into a lottery and the winner gets invited to enroll as the bearer of the title "Ultimate Lucky Student"." Nagito's explanation caused Hajime to feel a bit jealous at how lucky Nagito got into Hope's Peak while he had to work really hard to even considered for a role as an Ultimate. However he quickly got over it as his curiosity got the better of him on why would Hope's Peak even consider holding the lottery in the first place.

"No offense intended, by why would Hope's Peak hold such a thing if they only accept elite students and reserve students?" Hajime he asked his lucky classmate who merely gave a shrug at the question.

"I am not sure myself. I guess Hope's Peak wanted to see if they could study me as to see why luck plays such a huge factor in people's lives." Nagito explained as he didn't seem too happy about it and looked a bit depressed about the conclusion he came up with. "Hope's Peak is sure amazing for researching such a trivial thing as "luck" so diligently…"

"No, you're wrong." Makoto said with serious expression on his face that took Nagito by surprise as he didn't expect such intensity from him. "Your talent neither is lousy nor is trivial. It is what got you here and even let you meet new friends such as us. Besides, Hope's Peak also invited someone like me who has a talent for Hope, a seemly trivial talent, but one that I cherish none the less."

"That's right." Hajime said with the same intensity as Makoto. "If your talent wasn't real, we may have never would have met you and became friends. So cheer up and think of all the good things your luck can do for you and the people you cherish."

"Exactly. It doesn't matter how small or different your talent is. What matters is how you use it and how you can help others with it. In fact with your talent, you can practically make a ton of friends with it." Drake added his own two cents while Nagito looked speechless by the constant support from the three boys. He was silent for a moment as he looked intensely at the three of them before giving a most grateful smile.

"Makoto…. Drake….. Hajime…. Thank you… Thank you very much. You guys don't know how much that means to me." He said happily before stepping up to shake their hands intensely. "Hey, after orientation…. If it's not too much trouble…. Would all of you… like to hang out for a bit? I would really like that very much." He asked shyly before stepping back as the three students all smiled and agreed to hang out with him. "Thank you…. Well I better go meet some more classmates now. It was a real pleasure to meet all of you and I can't wait to spend some time with all of you when we get the chance!" After making the promise, the Ultimate lucky student went to go meet more students in hope to make even more friends in the academy.

The next student to approach them looked rather odd to the trio as he looked nothing like a student at all. If anything he looked more like a mechanic of some kind as he wore a yellow with brown out lined jumpsuit which had all kinds of personalized emblems and buttons all over it. A small metal screw key chain was attached to his pocket while a purple lightning design was over the right breast area of his jumpsuit. His shoes were of a similar color as the jumpsuit, but it looked like he didn't wear any socks as he walked towards the boys. His hair was a long very messy and a long light purple that was kept under control by the beanie hat he wore on his head. Once he was a few feet away from the trio of friends, he smiled to them which somewhat startled and unnerved the three friends as he had sharp shark like teeth.

"Hiya! Name's Kazuichi Souda, the Ultimate Mechanic. Atcha service!" He said with confident and mischievous wink while giving Makoto, Drake, and Hajime a thumps up with his left hand.

"I guess that explains while you're wearing the jumpsuit." Drake commented while Kazuichi merely gave him a grin.

"Hehehe, you like my custom made uniform? I had it made when I first started to repair things other than the old bikes at my dad's shop. Had to have the right uniform for the more difficult jobs, don't you know?" He explained while he absent mindedly played with the metal screw on his keychain. "After I got the more difficult jobs I had my hands full just trying to repair everything that came to us, but sure enough I was able to fix and repair almost anything that came my way."

"So you just fix just about anything then?" Drake asked curiously.

"Sure have!" Kazuichi said proudly. "I once fixed an entire broken down big rig tanker with only a minimum amount of parts than it actually needed and even improved it to last even longer." Then he placed a hand to his chin as he gave thoughtful expression as if he was trying to remember something. "Hmm… Come to think of it, the only things I can't fix are things that are really super broken, like all the components are parts are damaged beyond repair, and things that are designed to not be tampered with.

"What do you mean things that are designed to not be tampered with?" Asked the curious lawyer.

"Well, there are some things are designed to degrade over time and to be destroyed when they too old." The mechanic explained before gesturing to the huge vault door behind him. "And then there things are supposedly design to be "perfect" and unbreakable that they are designed so they can't be tampered with. Take for example that huge vault door behind me. I tried to mess around with it to see if I can open it, but no matter what I did I couldn't get it to open at all. Even after my third attempt, those two turrets on the ceiling suddenly came to life and pointed towards me! So I gave up after that…" The sharp tooth boy's explanation caused Drake, and his friends, to show fear and a bit panic on their faces. If what Kazuichi said was true then the idea Drake had earlier could also be true, but he still wasn't too sure yet. He always felt the need to confirm every single piece of detail and evidence before making a final conclusion about each situation he was in. Suddenly Kazuichi turned to right as if something caught his eye and he looked almost like he was in a trance before shaking his head for a moment to clear his thoughts.

"Anyway, it was nice meet all of ya. I hope we all become good friends once we are finished with the academy's orientation!" He said with his shark like grin before heading over to the direction he was previously looking in eager anticipation. Meanwhile the three boys looked at each with unasked questions as they knew they were starting to think of the same thing for a moment, but before they even speak to one another the next student came forth to introduce himself.

If Kazuichi's mechanic appearance was an odd sight earlier, then the person who came up to meet the trio was downright strange looking. Wearing a huge black jacket over his school uniform, the strange man wore a white shirt similar to Nagito's, but instead of a strange red painting, this guy's shirt had a huge purple cross painted all over it. His fingers were adorn with two expensive looking silver rings while his left hand was bandaged up and had a single small chain with a ruby end attached to the bandages. The pants he wore matched his huge jacket as they were the same onyx color much like the leather strapped boots he wore on his feet. A long purple scarf was wrapped comfortably around his neck while it swayed as he walked towards them. His hair was black as night, but it had a single streak of white running up the middle as his hair was combed into a smooth looking antenna. A single yellow orb ear ring adorned his right ear while a lightning scar was engraved over his left eye. As for his eyes he seemed to be hetrochromia as his right eye was ruby red while his left eye was grey. All this made him look rather creepy looking to the trio, but they knew that judging appearances was not wise in the long run when it came to know people for who they really were. As he got closer to them, Hajime decided to go up and greet him first, but before he even moved a single step, the strange looking fellow stopped in his tracks and held up his hands as if to warn them.

"Halt. Don't come any closer… if any of you value your life." He said in dark tone which caused shivers down the trio's spines.

"…What? Why? You were coming right towards us." Hajime said in confusion while taking another unconscious step forward.

"Hrmph! Even so warned, you persist? Your courage, at least, is commendable. So be it then." The mysterious figure continued to say in his dark voice, but a bit more dramatically now. "Nyhahahaha! Tell me, courageous ones. Would you like to hear my name? Do any of you think you are worthy of hearing it? I suppose I admit that your bravado has earned all of you that much, if only for this one's bravery. Very well then! Prepare yourself for I shall now reveal my name to you all!" As the mysterious man continued to get more and more dramatic, the boys couldn't help but feel a sense of fear as the man before them got more and more passionate. "Before you stands Gundam Tanaka, the Ultimate Animal Breeder! Remember it well. For when I rule the world one day, forgetting my name shall grant you only death…"

As Gundam introduced himself, Makoto, Hajime, and Drake had their mouths wide open as they couldn't believe what they were hearing. They suspected he would be someone with a title more threatening, but instead they find out that he was instead the Ultimate Animal Breeder. He put Leon to shame at how much look so different than what they thought he would be after revealing his title.

"You are joking right? You can't rule the world." Drake said as he was still a bit stunned by Gundam's declaration.

"Oh, ho? Another courageous one seems to think they know what I can or can't do." Gundam said amused as he looked at the young noble with ruby eye seemingly glowing slightly. "No matter. I will overlook your transgression for now. But I must ask you now courageous ones, who are your masters?"

"M-Masters?" Hajime and Drake said in confusion and a bit of fear at the same time while Gundam only seemed to get agitated by their question.

"I advise you to choose your next words carefully. Which species have you made bonds with?" The mysterious animal breeder asked passionately as a dark aura seemed to envelope him. "Answer! Answer now I shall destroy if you don't!"

"Eh!? I can't answer a question if don't know what the question means!" Hajime said as panic start to show on his face while Drake tried to remain calm to figure out what the heck Gundam meant.

"I think he means what time of pet did you ever have when you were younger?" Makoto said as he tried to calm everyone down.

"Exactly! You seemed to be most knowledgeable person in this group to recognize what I have said, unlike these two." Tanaka said in pleased tone as the dark aura around him seemed to die down for the moment.

"A pet? I don't have one of those. Well except the hermit crab that was given to me by my teacher in grade school." Hajime said calmly as to not to offend Gundam any further.

"I didn't have a pet when I was growing up." Drake said regrettably as he always wanted to own one, but after he career as a lawyer started he didn't seem to have the time for him own one.

"Eh!? One of you owned a crab while the other never had a pet before?!" The animal breeder sounded shocked by the news. "Foolish humans! Your talents are negligible! All of you are only level five at the most! You are beneath me!" As if out of nowhere, four little hamsters popped onto Gundam while he continued to rant about how better he was to them. "I Gundam Tanaka was feared as the "Ascendant of Ice"! Behold! My "Tanaka Kingdom"! By making my very body home to my subjects, I have tamed evil spirits! Hear what "Mirage Silver Falcon" Jum-P, one of my Four Gods of Destruction has to say: "Do not anger us!" All of you should head their warning. You will find that these four are…. Merciful. Hahahahahahahha!" He continued to laugh dramatically before finally leaving to go meet everyone else.

"Well… that was… interesting to say the least." The young noble said quietly while the others nodded in agreement. After Gundam was out of the trio's sight, a timid girl nervously stepped towards them as the trio noticed that she looked like a school nurse of some kind. Her dress was pink with white outlines and her mini skirt was light sky blue. She wore a nurse apron over of her dress, probably because she had to carry medical tools and to care for her patients. White clean bandages were wrapped carefully around her left hand while another set of bandages were wrapped around her right leg and all the way to her thigh. Her midnight black and looked rather strange like it was cut unevenly in so many places. Yet despite that she had a very cutesy appeal to her that the boys oddly felt warm around her, especially Drake who was trying to hide an embarrassing light blush that started to creep onto his face. However, the nurse girl saw it and she started to blush as well, but after quick moment she was able to calm herself down, which was unsuccessful by the look of nervousness on her face, before continuing forward to meet them.

"U… Um… E…. Excuse me…" She tried to say, but she so looked so nervous that she would have put Toko to shame at how insecure she looked right now. "… I-I'm sorry." She said as tears started to appear in her eyes which startled to three boys.

"Eh?! No, no! There is nothing to be sorry about." Drake said comfortably and with concern in his voice as he stepped forward to see if there was anything wrong with her.

"S-Sorry… I just get really nervous around new people that I j-just break down into tears sometimes…" She said with a slight sniff as she tried to compose herself. "*Ahem* A-Again… My apologies about that… Your name is Drake, c-correct? If it's alright with you, I would like to remember it. May I?"

"O-Of course you can! You don't need to ask me so formally." The young noble said as he was getting increasingly flustered and embarrassed by the nurse before him. This caused both Hajime and Makoto to give amused smiles at their friend's reactions.

"Really? Thank you so much!" The girl said happily as tears of joy started to appear at the corners of her eyes. She then turned to look at the other two boys and before she could ask the same question she had with Drake they alright gave her nods of approval.

"Of course you can remember our names as well." They said in unison which made the nurse's eyes fill with more tears.

"T-Thank you all…. M-My name is … Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse. Um… I'm very pleased to meet all of you!" She said as she bowed gratefully to them. "….. Um… um…" Mikan tried to say, but just like before she started to hesitate and tear up again in nervous frustration. "…. It's too much. My nerves… My mind is going blank…. I thought of five-thousand ways for this conversation to proceed, but I can't remember anything!" She started to cry silently to herself which made the Drake, Makoto, and Hajime feel really sympathetic to her since they knew what it was like to be really nervous to be surrounded by new people.

"There, there. It's alright. I know what it feels like to be nervous around new people." Drake said comfortably to the crying girl. "Just talk about what you feel like and don't worry what others might think. I mean we are friends after all." Drake's words instantly made Mikan stop crying for a moment as she look deeply into Drake's eyes for a moment before she started to tear up once again.

"T-Thank you, Drake! I never had f-friends in such a long time and it has made my nerves all out of whack…" She cried out for a moment before she finally stopped and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "A-Anyways, I am really glad to meet all of you! P-Please… Don't hesitate to call on me if you get hurt or injured. I w-will fix you all up as best I can." Mikan gave the trio one last nervous, but grateful bow before leaving them to try to make even more friends before orientation started.

"She seems to be rather emotional, but I can tell she has such a kind heart." Drake commented as his eyes lingered on Mikan's fleeing form. This caused both Makoto and Hajime to chuckle at Drake, knowing that he was developing a crush on the fleeing nurse. Hearing their laughter, Drake turned around to glare at them, but they merely laughed a bit louder at the young noble. However their laughter stopped when they noticed that someone else was coming over to greet them.

If Leon was trying to imitate what a punk rocker was, then this girl was very definition of a punk rocker. Although she school uniform, it was so customized into a punk rocker theme that no one would have guessed it was a uniform to begin with. Two colorful arms bands were placed on both her arms while her legs were covered in torn socks. Her hair was tied into two strange horns on top of her hair as its color was a mix of black, white, and even pink. Metal spikes and ear rings poke out of her delicate looking ears and she also silver looking piercing just below the left half of her lip. As she continued to approach the trio, she seemed to exert a most playful aura about her and as she smiled to the boys, there was mischief and merriment in her pink eyes.

"Peek-a-boo~! I see you." She said in a sing song voice much similar to Sayaka's own, but she sounded more playful and excited than Sayaka was. "Look! It's- hey! I don't know any of you~!"

"Um… I am Hajime Hinata. And these are my friends- ," The spiky haired boy started to introduce himself and his friends again to the girl, but before he could even finish she raised up a hand to stop him.

"Huh!? What was that!? Where's the energy, huh?! Are all of you still asleep?" She said excitedly while the trio was caught off guard by how hyperactive the girl acted. "That's not an introduction. THIS is an introduction! All of you ready? Let's go! "Ibu" from Ibuki Mioda! "Ki" from Ibuki Mioda! "Mio" from Ibuki Mioda! "Da" from Ibuki Mioda! That's me - Ibuki Mioda!" Despite how energetic she acted and sounded, Hajime, Drake, and Makoto couldn't help but smile at how much fun Ibuki was having as she introduced herself to them. "Introduction: OVER! Ah~! This is so exciting to be here with new people and in a new school!"

"Wait a minute… I think I heard of you. You're the Ultimate Musician who achieved success when you were in middle school! Didn't you start off as the lead singer in your high school band before breaking up with them?" Drake asked curious as it seemed that Ibuki's fame had reached all the way to Alaska it seemed.

"Yep! I broke up with them before I decided to come here." A look of annoyance crept up her face. "But that is all in the past! Ibuki is here to have fun and make friends with everyone!" With a cheerful and wild grin she rushed up to shake the trio's hands before skipping dramatically away to make even more friends.

"She rather fun." Makoto chuckled out as he watched Ibuki startle Toko with her demeanor.

"Yeah, though Leon is going to have quite the challenge to gain her title after meeting her." Drake said slyly which caused his friends to burst out laughing. They stopped however when they noticed another student was coming straight for them. Standing over six feet tall, the classmate that approach them was more intimidating than Gundam as he wore things that spoke loudly about who he really was. He wore an intimidating black overcoat with scary looking dragon designs that sent shivers down the three boys' spines as he got ever closer to them. He had a short sleeved white shirt underneath his coat and had black baggy pants, giving him a thuggish aura. Lastly despite his hair being so ridiculously stylized, looking more like a brown corn cob, it still looked rather threating since the man was glaring right at the boys with his sky blue eyes as if he was daring them to laugh at his hair.

"Name's Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Biker. Nice to fuckin, meet ya." He said in an aggressive voice to the trio, but it sounded more like his own natural voice rather than actually intimidating them. For a long moment there was nothing, but silence between the four of them as the three friends knew about Mondo's intense history and being feared as one of the most ruthless biker gang leaders in Japan. It was for that reason alone that they remained silent as they tried to think of a way to respond to him without making him mad.

"…. Hello." Makoto finally said, breaking the tense silence between the four of them.

"….Hell yeah." Was all he said before calmly leaving the trio to go talk with the others.

"…*Phew* That was intense." Hajime let out a breath air as Mondo was officially out of sight in the crowds around them.

"Yeah that was... but that begs the question why they would let someone like him into the academy." Drake commented curiously. Before he even became a lawyer, Drake always had a deep sense of justice and knowing that ruffian like Mondo was going to be the same school as him, while it didn't make him on edge, it definitely made him curious.

"Perhaps the academy let him into their doors to give him another chance at life and to study how he was able to control all the biker gangs in the country." Makoto said hopefully.

"Hmm, I never thought it like that. That could be it." Conceded the young noble as he seemed to drop the entire matter after letting Makoto's idea swirl around in his head. After a moment had past, another student came up to meet three friends and the boy's knew by far that she was probably the most beautiful they had seen so far. Her entire form seemed to radiate beauty itself as she wore a custom made uniform, which was a black dress and red mini skirt. Her high heeled and sleek black with red laces. The loose white tie with red polka dots around her neck seemed fitting and gave her own unique look. Long golden locks streamed down her head while it pulled into two pony tails by a white and red ribbon for the left pony tail while the other was tied together by a white bunny hair pin. She eyes were merry cheerfully to the trio before giving them the peace sign. Although, Drake and Makoto felt that there was something odd about her. Like her appearance was missing something or not quite right.

"Hiiiiiiiiii~! I'm Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista. Charmed, I'm sure." She said in a mischievous tone while Drake, Makoto, and Hajime all gave light blushes at her demeanor which only made her smile even more mischievous than before. They all knew of her since she had basically taken Japan by storm as the most beautiful model ever. Even then her fame didn't stop there as she grew even more popular all around the world and Drake remembered seeing some of her magazines when his mother used to buy them before he had left to Hope's Peak. Suddenly Drake's eyes widen in realization as he knew what was bothering him about Junko's appearance. Despite still looking beautiful as she was on her cover pages, Junko had noticeable freckles on her nose when she was standing before the trio, but not on any of her covers. In fact there were a few more things that made her look different than from the magazines, but Drake shrugged it off as he thought it was probably the makeup artist or something like that to hide her other features, but still… something about that still didn't feel right to him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Junko." Makoto said as he extended a hand towards her while she gracefully took it and started to shake it. "Though, I must admit you don't seem quite match up with reality of your photos." Drake was surprised that Makoto was able to catch the difference between the pictures and the real deal himself, but quickly reprimanded himself for not thinking highly on his friend's deductive abilities. Junko's expression to widen in surprise for a brief moment, but she quickly recovered before having a small annoyed look on her face.

"Ahahahaha. Well of course! Those are totally photoshopped!" She gave amused smile, before continuing on. "Yeah, apparently the producers I used to work for said I had just the right amount looks and great body, but they wanted me to be "perfect" so to speak. So they edited the hell out my covers and junk every time I finish a shoot. It gets rather annoying after a while, but I guess that's the price you pay for being my line of work." Giving a look of both mock regret and self-pity, Junko flashed the boys another mischievous grin before walking a bit closer until she was only a few feet away from Makoto, who seemed more nervous as she got further into his personal bubble. "Well it's been fun talking to three, especially you good looking, and I can't wait to spend more time with all you during our stay at this academy." With that said she leaned forward to give a light peck on Makoto's cheek, which caused his face to flare up heatedly, before giggling to herself as she went off to talk to her fellow classmates.

Makoto placed a stunned hand on the cheek where the Ultimate Fashionista kissed him and he couldn't help but flush deeply as he heard his friends snicker behind, obviously amused by Makoto's reaction. However before he had time to reprimand them, they all noticed another girl walking slowly towards them. She wore a custom made royal purple jacket with a white long sleeved shirt underneath and also an orange tie wrapped gently around her neck. Her mini skirt was black and her leather strapped boots were of the same matching color. Her hands were covered with black comfortable looking gloves while they had metal studs on the back of them. Her light pink hair was long and flowed down her back, while had a medium sized braid on the left of her head. Lastly her eyes were of the same light pink color, but they held an intense calculating look in them that told the boys that she could find all their secrets in ten seconds flat.

Once she was a mere few feet away from the trio she stopped and stood there while starting at them intensely, taking in account of every single feature they had. This caused the three friends to squirm a bit under her piercing stare, but they never the less didn't back down from it. Though after a while her gaze was starting to get a bit unbearable.

"Um… can I ask you your name?" Makoto said nervously as he broke the tense silence.

"…. My name is Kyoko Kirigiri…" She finally said after another tense moment of her starting at them.

"Um… So what are you doing in this school?"

"What's that supposed to me?" Kyoko asked with a deadpan expression.

"Well I just…. I just wanted to know what your "Ultimate" title was that's all." Makoto said cautiously as he didn't want to offend her.

"….Why should I tell any of you?"

"Huh?" The three said in unison as Kyoko seemed to be tight lipped about anything doing with her.

"Well I guess you don't have to tell us…."

"It's not because I don't have to tell any of you. It's rather I won't tell you any of you." She said completely with iron mask over her. "…. It was nice meeting you three. Now if you excuse me…." Without waiting for a reply, the mysterious girl left the boys to go "talk" with the students and they wondered why she acted like that. They all looked at each with confused expressions, but they didn't have to say a thing to each at the unspoken question. Kyoko Kirigiri was by far the mysterious one among their class so far.

As the mystery girl was out of sight, another girl came forth to introduce herself to them. She was rather small, almost childlike even, as she nervously walked her way over to the trio. Her uniform was of a dark green while her skirt was that of a light brown. She wore black socks and had on white shoes that clacked and clicked along the floor she walked. Her hair was medium size in length, not too short and not too long, and it looked rather messy, but had its own unique charm. Lastly her brown eyes shown with such innocence that the boys couldn't help, but feel a bit of protectiveness over even though they just met.

"Hello, nice to meet all of you. I am Chihiro Fujisaki… the Ultimate Programmer…" She introduced herself with a slight shy blush forming on her face. Though the three friends couldn't believe that this little girl was the Ultimate programmer, but after seeing so many strange and "don't judge a book by their cover" people, they shrugged off that feeling in a matter of seconds. "Sorry, I just get kinda embarrassed whenever I introduce myself like this…"

"Don't be. It's perfectly naturally to feel shy when you meet someone for the first time." Drake said with a comforting smile that made Chihiro give one of her own.

"Thanks. Anyway, I hope we can get along." She said gratefully before giving them a polite bow. However she stopped mid bow for a moment before looking back up and looking rather intently at the three boys. "Hey… Have I met you three somewhere before?"

"Huh? Um, no I don't think so." Hajime said thoughtfully as he tried to think of anytime he may have met Chihiro before, but couldn't think of anything.

"Me neither." Makoto added

"Same here, I believe this our first time meeting each other." Followed by Drake.

"Oh? I am sorry. I thought for sure I met you guys somewhere before…. Never mind. Let's just forget about it ok…. I am sorry."

"Hey, Hey. There's nothing to be sorry about. Its ok." Makoto said comfortingly as the little girl seemed to be on the verge of tears, but was able to fight them back after hearing his reassurances.

"Really? T-Thank you." She said happily and the expression she made positively made the trio feel warm on the inside. "It was really nice to meet you guys. I hope we get to spend some time together after orientation." She gave another polite, yet timid bow before heading of too go meet more people.

"I can see why her fan base likes her so much." The Ultimate Hope commented while his two friends nodded in agreement as they couldn't think of anyone hating that innocent little girl. As Chihiro entered the many crowd and started to talk with other people, ironically Mondo of all people, another girl had come up to introduce herself to the boys. This was one a lot different than Chihiro as she was rather regular size for her age, had light tan skin from sun exposure, and had a more confident, if not childish, demeanor about her. Her clothing was rather simple as she only wore a red gym jacket, white tank top, (which barely seemed to contain her huge breasts), a super small blue colored pair of gym shorts, a red knee bad wrapped around her leg, white socks, and finally a pair of lime green shoes. Her hair seemed really long, but it was combed and tied up in a tear drop shaped bun. Her eyes were a merry sky blue as they seemed to be fun of energy as she looked at the boys in curiosity.

"Heya! I'm Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimming Pro! But my friends call me Hina. Sup?" She said cheerfully to the boys as she shook each other hands enthusiastically.

"Please to meet you as well Hina." Drake said politely as he shook the swimmer's hand. Even though he was from Alaska, the young noble had heard of Hina's skill in swimming. In fact she was so good that she was invited to represent Japan in the next Olympic Games despite being so young.

"Nice to meet you too…. Um…. Say, what were all of your names again?" A faint blush appeared on her face as she gave awkward chuckle and failing to remember their names from earlier. After giving their names to her, Hina gave another cheerful smile to them before saying, "Oh, it's something like that huh? Ok! This time will hammer your names into my head…. Drake… Makoto… Hajime… Drake… Makoto… Hajime…." As she repeated the names over and over to herself, Hina absently used her finger to write try to write their names on her hand.

"Um… What are you doing?" Makoto said curiously.

"Huh? Oh, whenever I learn names I pretend to write them down on my name hand to help try to remember late on." She explained with the same cheerful as she continued to practice writing their names but stopped after a moment. "…Um… How do you spell out your name?"

"It's exactly how you spell it."

"Ah, ok!" Hina said enthusiastically, but after another moment of trying to spell Makoto's name she stopped once again before letting her hands fall to her sides. "…Ugh! It's too hard! …. Ah well I guess I can learn how to spell your names after orientation. Gives me more time to get to know all of you. Anyway, it was nice meeting all of you!" She said with a ditzy, but energetic smile as she went off to talk to more students and try to learn their names.

As Hina had left the boys to their thoughts how ditzy yet kind she was too them, another student came forth to greet them. Although as he approach the trio, he gave a more intimidating aura than Mondo had as he stood well over six feet tall and had a very muscular body to go with his height. He wore a white tank top under a black leather jacket, as well as blue sweat pants and Japanese sandals. He had heavy chains around his neck with a whistle hanging in the middle part, and he emitted a blue electric aura from his sky blue eyes. He had two scars running from the top of his head down to both of his eyes and then down his face gave him a warrior like appearance. His short hair was jet black and pulled back to make it look like he had two black horns sticking out of his head. Lastly he had a small pointed goatee running down his chin which gave him a most sinister look along with the rest of his features. Despite his appearance though, and his even more threatening aura that made the boys quake in their boots, he looked more like a cosplayer than actually looking like anything else.

"Hmmm? I don't think any of you asked me for my name yet…" He said in deep voice as he eyed the trio as if they were a piece meat for a predator. "My name's Nekomaru Nidai. The legendary "Ultimate Coach", Nekomaru, IS MY NAME!" As he introduced himself to the boys, most of the other students jumped startlement at Nekomaru's loud voice. While the trio's ear drums were starting to pop due being so close to their fellow classmate.

"Um… It's nice to meet you… I'm Hajime Hinata…." Hajime reintroduced himself to the intimidating man as he didn't want to offend him.

"SPEAK UP BOY! PUT YOUR BELLY INTO IT! AGAIN!" The Ultimate Coach bellowed out before Drake and Makoto could even reintroduce themselves to him.

"Um... Hajime Hinata!" Hajime cried out louder as he was starting to sweet bullets as Nekomaru continued to get more intimidated.

"GAAAAAH! YOU CAN DO BETTER! ONE MORE TIME! GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT! NOW ALL OF YOU! LET'S HEAR IT!"

"I am Hajime Hinata! Nice to meet you!"

"I am Drake von Phoenix! It's good to meet you!"

"I am Makoto Naegi! Nice to meet you as well!"

"MY NAME IS NEKORMARU NIDAIIIII! A NAME YOU WON'T FORGET! EVEN IN HELL! THE ULTIMATE COACH, NEKOMARU NIDAI! THAT'S… MY… NAME!" He continued to bellow out so loud that everyone's ears started to ring a bit painfully.

"Ok! We get it! You don't have to repeat over and over!" Drake said as he clasped his ears and cringing every time Nekomaru spoke.

"GAHAHAHA! Duly Noted!" The giant man laughed out rancorously before finally calming down, to everyone's great relief. "Say, you three look kind of skinny looking…. Perhaps when orientation is over I shall help coach you on how to get a better body like mine!"

"Of course! That would be great!" Makoto yelled out, which was more due to the fact of his still ringing rather than trying making Nekomaru happy.

"Gahaha! That's the spirit now!" Nekomaru said with a pleased grin before walking off to talk to the other students and forcing them to introduce themselves in the same fashion as the three friends did.

"Well… Things are sure going to be lively here at the academy with people like him around…" Drake finally said after his ears stopped ringing. His friends gave mute nods of agreement as they tried to relax their poor ears after that loud barrage. However they never got that chance as another classmate came forward to introduce himself to them.

The boy was rather small and slim, almost childlike even, but he had an air of superiority about him that told the trio that his appearance was deceiving. At least unintentionally anyway. He wore well-tailored midnight black suit, which consisted of a dark pinstripe jacket and pants over a white dress shirt. His tie is dark brown with an animal skull, probably a bull, emblem on it, and he wore expensive snow white dress shoes with a platform heels. On his left lapel is a pin that was rather strange looking, and he wore two silver rings on his right hand. His very short hair was that of a dusty brown and two twin pairs of curvy lines running along the side of his head. He had what looked like small permanent blush marks on his cheeks and a very tiny birth mark bellow and to the right of his mouth, making him almost like child. Lastly his golden eyes stared deeply at the three friends as if they were mere trash or nuisances to him.

"Hey retards. You have any idea who I am? … Guess not …. Considering how much you're staring at me with those dumbass stares." He said in offensive tone that made the trio know that this guy was trying to pick a fight with them. However, before any of them could say thing to appease the youth, his expression became of aggressive agitation. "What's up with your faces? You got a problem with me?!"

"No, no. We just wanted know who you were that's all." Hajime said as appeasing as he possibly could.

"… Eh? Is that all?... Fine…." He said off handedly as his anger started to subside, much to the trio's relief. "I'm Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, the Ultimate Gangster… But make no mistake. We will not become friends." After listening Fuyuhiko's introduction, the three friends went rigid as they knew of the baby face's boy family. The Kuzuryuu family was the most famous yakuza family in all of Japan and even around the world. The family was known do almost anything to get what they want and sometimes they solve their "problems" in a very bloody fashion. Knowing this, Drake couldn't help but feel a bit of irrational irritation by Fuyuhiko's presence since he was the son, and heir for that matter, of a criminal family. Though he pushed those thoughts aside as well his own prejudice since Fuyuhiko was his classmate now so he would have to try to make friends with for the time being. Or at least make sure he doesn't try to hurt anyone at the Academy.

After giving the trio another glare, the yakuza heir left them to go "talk" with everyone else while the three gave a sigh of relief at not offending him at all. They all made mental notes to always be careful what they said around Fuyuhiko as he seemed to take any comment or gesture in the wrong light, at least concerning his appearance. After the yakuza heir was thankfully out of sight, once again another classmate had come up to the trio to introduce herself.

Her appearance consisted of an olive-green school jumper with a cream-and-orange tie, which she had knots around the collar of her white uniform shirt. She seemed to carry a really expensive and high tech camera around her neck, which was secure by an orange shoulder strap. She wore knee-high socks in a slightly darker shade of olive green her outfit, and her shoes are a dark shade of forest green. Directly below the opening of the socks, there was a small orange symbol. Her hair was short, slightly choppy crimson bob, and her eyes are almost the same color of her jumper. Lastly she had light dusting of freckles directly under her nose, giving her a most unique appeal.

"Hey, you are the three who came in late aren't you?" She said with a slight abrasive tone her voice as she addressed the trio. "Men shouldn't be so fragile, you know? It's your job to protect us girl at all times, right?"

"I...I guess?" Hajime said in an unsure tone.

"You're all here for the introductions, right? I don't think I did mine yet. Um… My name is Mahiru, the Ultimate Photographer. Nice to meet all you, I guess." As she introduced herself to them, she gave small smile before giving a polite bow to the trio, as if her abrasive attitude seemingly vanished as it was never there.

"It is nice to meet you as well, Mahiru." The trio said at the same time which earned them a pleased smile from the red head.

"I have to say I'm relieved. You three seem to be decent enough guys." Mahiru started as the boys gave puzzled expressions at her comment. "Everyone else here is kinda weird, don't you all think? I mean, they may all be "Ultimate" geniuses, but…." She left sentence hanging in the hair in the moment as the three friends completely understood how she felt. After all they had just met an extreme coach, a baby faced yakuza, a totally not ninja animal breeder, and a shark tooth mechanic, but that didn't mean any they hated them. They just thought the others were just strange that's all. "I initially thought I wasn't going to make any friends here, considering they all are "unique" in their own way, but now that we are all stay at Hope's Peak for the remainder of our school life, I guess we can all be friends."

"That's the spirit! It's always good to look at the positives of any situation and make the most out of them." Makoto said with a charismatic smile.

"Heh, you are right." Mahiru said with another approving smile. "Speaking of which, I guess I should go introduce myself to the others now, shouldn't I? It was nice to meet some decent men around here, and I look forward to hanging out with all of you once orientation is done." Before she left, she grabbed her camera and took a quick photo of the trio, much to their surprise, before walking off to talk to the other students.

As the fleeing form was finally out of sight between the crowds, another girl had come forward to introduce herself to the three friends. She wore a dark turquoise schoolgirl uniform with a red ascot. Her skirt is was somewhat short, and she wore dark tights underneath it with white shoes. She had long, silver hair that she tied up into two braids on each side of her head. White ribbons hold each braid at the sides of her head, and two red ties hold each braid together at the bottom. Hers were ruby red as she looked at the trio with a serious gaze. Lastly, she had something attached to her back, but due to a dark cloth covering it; they couldn't tell what it was.

"Do you want something?" She said seriously as she coldly examined them from head to toe.

"Um, no. We just thought if you can introduce yourself to us. If that is alright?" Drake said a bit uncomfortably as the girl's piercing ruby orbs continued to look him and his friends over for a moment.

"Introduce myself? …. Very well. I don't mind." She said finally after she finished examining the trio, much to their relief. "I am called Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman. It is an honor to meet all of you." After revealing herself, Peko gave a formal bow to the three friends who also returned polite formal bows to the swordswoman.

"When did you start practicing using a sword and is that thing on your back an actual sword?" Hajime said curiously and a little surprised that the academy allowed an actual real life sword into the school.

"I have trained most of my life in the way of the sword, mostly during the beginning of my childhood." Peko explained with the same intense stare she had from before. She then pulled the sword from her back before taking off the cloth to reveal that the sword was not really real, but rather made of wood. "If we are all to live and work together in this academy, mutual understanding is of utmost importance. We must have no ill feelings between us. This is why I decided not to bring my real sword with me when I received my invitation. Instead I brought my practice sword with me so I didn't feel uncomfortable without it."

"So… it's just a practice sword for you to train with?" Drake said as he was still just a tiny bit uncomfortable at just looking at the practice sword and how Peko casually explained her reasoning for not bringing her real sword with her to school.

"It is, and therefore I cannot actually cut anyone. Still, a strike in the wrong place will inflict lasting harm…" She explained in professional tone which only made the boys even more nervous, but they also knew that she seemed to be trying to fit in with everyone in the academy. "… Again, it is an honor meeting all of you. Now if you excuse me, I must go introduce myself to the rest of our classmates." Giving one last formal bow and reslinging her practice sword onto back, Peko left the boys to their own thoughts as he went over to another student to introduce herself as best she could.

"… I think we should tread lightly around her guys." Hajime finally said after Peko was out of ear shot, which earn him a nod from both Drake and Makoto.

"Still, she seemed like she was trying to fit in as best as she can." Makoto said in an understanding tone as he watched Peko try to introduce herself with the other classmates.

"Leave it to the Ultimate Hope to really understand people even if they only met for the first time." Drake said in an admirable tone which caused his friend to blush faintly out of embarrassment. Suddenly they all noticed another student coming right towards them, or rather aimlessly walking around with a hand held gaming device in her hands. She had short, light pink hair which was slightly curled at different ends. Her eyes were a very light cute pink that made her more charming than she already was. She wore a white clip in the shape of the spaceship from what looked like Galaga on the side of her face. She wore an unzipped dark green hoodie, which seemed to have pointed ears on the top of her hood and two pink markings on the front. Under her hoodie, she wore a white buttoned shirt with a pink ribbon and a pale brown skirt. She also wore black thigh highs and white shoes. Lastly, she had what looked like a pink backpack slung around her small petite form. All and all, she was rather pretty and cute, which caused Hajime to blush ever so faintly as he stared at her form for a moment.

She didn't even seem to notice the three boys as she slowly got closer and closer to them. It was until she merely a few feet away from them that Drake gave a loud cough to catch her undivided attention before she rammed right into them. She gave startled gasp as she looked up from her game to finally notice the three boys standing before her. "Ah! I'm sorry. I think I got a little too engrossed in the game." She said in an apologetic tone as she put away her into backpack.

"It's alright. Everyone gets like from time to time when they are doing something they love." Hajime said quickly which led not only the girl to smile gratefully, but also his friends to also smile with owlish expressions appearing on their faces.

"Um… Do you want me to introduce myself?" Okay, got it." She said thoughtfully before giving the trio a formal bow much like Peko's. "I'm Chiaki Nanami. I'm the Ultimate Gamer. My hobby is playing video games and I am pretty good in all genres….. Nice to meet all of you." For a few moments after her introduction she was absolutely silent and she continued to stare at the trio in a rather awkward fashion.

"You… aren't very good at conversations, are you?" Hajime said as he broke the awkward silence.

"It's not that…." Chiaki said before entering another long awkward pause and then pulling out her videogame again and started to play it. "… I can't speak well unless I compose everything I want to say inside my head first. If don't I have every word prepared, I am not a good speaker. Especially when it's with someone I'm meeting for the first time. But I think things will move faster the more I get to know all of you." The boys were a little surprised that she was able to speak all that clearly when she was looking down at her game the whole time.

"I am sure we can help you improve your speech as time goes by here at school." Hajime said confidently to her which made her look up from her video game, still some playing it without even looking, to look at him curiously. "I mean that is what friends are for right? To help each other out with their problems."

"… Yeah, your right." Chiaki said with a small smile before giving a yawn. "Ah… That speech earlier made me feel a bit tired. I am going to introduce myself to others now before I fall asleep again…. It was nice meeting all of you." Giving another cute yawn, she left the boys to go try to introduce herself to everyone else without trying to fall asleep. Once she was out of sight, Drake and Makoto looked at Hajime with big knowing grins on their faces which annoyed their friend to no end. However, before Hajime could chastise his friends, they were all interrupted by a most shocking appearance of another classmate.

The woman who approached them was probably the most intimidating and quite thing the boys had ever seen; even more intimidating than Nekomaru or Mondo combined. Standing over six feet and 7 inches tall, the woman who approached the boys was a power house of muscle and large battle scars that covered almost every inch of her body. Even a large very intimidating scar ran diagonally down her face, giving her a most fierce looking expression whether she wanted to or not. Her skin was that of a reddish dark tan color while her hair was long and snow white. Her eyes light sky blue and even then they looked rather threatening as they seemingly glowed with power. She had a white sailor school uniform with ripped sleeves and bandages on her arms and legs, and a blue skirt that barely covered her extremely muscular thighs. All these things gave her a most fearsome and threatening appearance that the boys couldn't help but shake a little at the sight of her.

"I am Sakura Ogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist." She introduced herself once she was a few feet away from them. After revealing her name, the trio felt even more intimidating by her now as they knew of her. She was well known as the legendary "Ogre" who had fought over four-hundred battles without even losing one to this day. Her reputation was practically legendary and now looking at her face to face, the trio knew that everything said about her was true. "Hey…" She started to say before walking closer to the three boys and started to poke and prod them. They all stood absolutely still like terrified animals as the "Ogre" continued her examination of them before she finally stopped backed away slightly.

"H-Hey… what are you…" Drake tried to say as normally as he possibly can, but still had a nervous edge in his voice.

"Muscular quality and quantity is right around that of extremely ordinary high school students…" She observed which confused the boys greatly before she continued on. "Hmph. What a shame. You're not at all fit to act as my training partner." This caused the boys give a sigh of relief that the fact she was not going to fight them and not use them a punching bag for her training. "Hey…. If any of you need any help getting your muscles into shape, come see me or Nekomaru for help. I will be most happy to help you get a better body." With that said Sakura left to go talk with Hina and Nekomaru while also leaving the three friends of a terrifying image of both Sakura and Nekomaru training them. Thankfully they were saved from visualizing that image any longer when once again another student had come forth to introduce himself to them.

He was about average height and looked about to be average weight as he walked towards the trio. He wore what looked to be a custom made Hope's Peak academy uniform suit which consisted of a white inner shirt with colorful purple and black emblems on it, dark black jacket with purple linen lines and a white furred neck line. The school's academy emblem rested comfortably on the right side of his jacket and his pants were of also midnight black with purple out lines. His leather shoes were also black, keeping in with the theme he seemed to have going. He had medium sized black hair which was combed out and pulled to right side of his head. Lastly his eyes were ruby red and they seemed to have mischievous nature about them as the boy looked at the trio with interest.

"Hello there. I'm Yami Yuutou, the Ultimate Chess Player." He said with a polite smile as he stepped forwarded to shake each of their hands.

"It's nice to meet you Yami." Drake said as he grabbed shook the chess players hand. However as he stared at the young man for a moment, he couldn't help but feel like he had seen Yami before somewhere. "Hey… Have I seen you someplace before?"

"Eh? No, this is our first time meeting each." Yami said in a slightly confused tone after he had finished shaking Makoto's hand. "Hmm… I think you must have seen me on T.V or in a magazine somewhere. I am quite famous after all as being the greatest chess player that has ever lived after all."

"That's probably it." The young lawyer said in a dismissive tone as he thought remember reading about Yami's exploits in international paper. Yet he something nagged in the back of his mind that told Drake that there was something else to Yami, but the young noble shrugged off that feeling as nothing more than his imagination. "So… How many matches have you won exactly?" He asked curiously which also both Hajime and Makoto looked interested in hearing the chess player's history.

"Hmm…. Let's see…. Counting the one before I came to the academy… I'd say about five-hundred and seventy-eight matches, all of which I have won." He said thoughtfully which caused the trio to become shocked at his impressive record.

"You never lost a single one?!" Makoto said with a stunned expression.

"Not one. Even beat a "super" computer in less than half-an-hour. Not much a challenge." He said with a shrug as if his record was nothing impressive. "I prefer to play against human players really. At least they can think outside the box and give me somewhat of a challenge and some fun. Speaking of which, after orientation is over do any of you want to play a few matches with me? I promise to hold back about ninety percent during the first few matches." He said the last part with a playful smile that made the trio also smile in return as they started to like the boy the more they talked to him.

"Sure. I think we can work something out. As long as you don't beat us to harshly that is." Drake said with his own mischievous smile which only made Yami's own widen at the jest.

"Splendid! Well it was nice meeting all of you. I look forward to playing against you after orientation starts!" Yami promised before leaving the boys to go introduce himself to the others.

As soon as the chess player was gone, another boy came up to introduce himself to the three friends. He had a tall, slim figure and also had expensive looking black suit. He wore a white shirt underneath his suit and wore a unique green criss cross tie. His short hair was golden blond and he wore white framed glasses over his light blue eyes. His arms were crossed together and he had an aura of indifference and smug arrogance about him.

"Name's Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny." The youth said to the trio with a tone of disinterest. The boys stared at Byakuya in awe for they knew of Togami's family and their influence. The Togami family has been said that they held a huge portion of the world's wealth and influence, making them very powerful and quite famous. Indeed, it is also said that Byakuya's family helped guide the world with their power and helped countries solve problems with the best of their abilities. Yet with that much power and influence, there were rumors that said that the Togami's abused and bend certain laws to get what they want, no matter how brutal their method was. However that was nothing, but a rumor and has yet to be confirmed… at least to the trio's knowledge at least.

For several moments, a long awkward reign over the boys as no one said a word. Finally after a whole minute of silence, Byakuya finally spoke. "We're done with introductions, right?" How much longer are you going to make me stand here?" He said in a complete bored and somewhat insulting tone that almost instantly made the trio feel offended by the rich youth. Without even waiting for a response, Byakuya left to go "introduce" himself to the others, leaving the trio slightly peeved by his rudeness. However, before he was even a few steps away he turned his head back before saying to Drake, "Lord von Phoenix… You should come talk to me once orientation is over and leave the common rabble behind." With that said he turned his back towards the group and headed towards another crowd of classmates.

"What rude arrogance!" Hajime said heatedly and when Byakuya was out of hearing distant. "I never met someone so rude before in my life."

"I have to agree, Byakuya seems to be a bit too arrogant for his own good, and thinking that I would have a talk with him after that offensive snub to my friends." Drake said a bit angrily, but calmed down after a moment as he realized that Byakuya had suffered the same upbringing as many of his childhood friends had. Much too arrogant and prideful to talk to the common "rabble".

They were pulled out of their brooding for the moment as another student had come up to greet the trio. He had a most extravagant hairstyle, spiky and large, while also being a dark brown color. He wore what looked like three layers of shirts, the top one containing an old dark green uniform jacket, the second one containing a white rough shirt, and his third layer is a small yellow short sleeve shirt. He wore a big brown sash around his waist and used a yellow rope as his belt. He also looked a bit older than the rest of the students here and that is saying something considering the fact that most of the students they met so far were half normal looking and the rest looking very strange. Lastly his chocolate brown eyes held a certain gullibility behind them when he smiled at the trio.

"I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure-Hiro for short. I am also the Ultimate Clairvoyant. Taking it easy, yeah? I know I am." He said in a friendly tone as he greeted the boys.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Hiro." Makoto said politely as he seemed to remember reading about Hiro on one of his online forms. Apparently Hiro was some kind of "supernova" in the spiritual community and has been known to get a lot of his predictions down correctly and sometimes without flaw. Most of the time anyway.

"Ah…. Ok, I give up." Hiro said thoughtfully as scratched his chin.

"Huh? What happened?" Hajime said curiously.

"I saw it. I looked right at it… Seriously, I totally saw it." The clairvoyant continued on thoughtfully which made the trio looked even more curious and confused at what Hiro was talking about.

"Saw what?" Drake asked.

"A guardian angel with a crazy perm chasing after Bigfoot running off with a skyfish in it." Hiro said finally as he seemed pleased with his prediction while the others looked stunned at what they just heard. "And that guardian angel…. Is YOUR guardian angel!" This both shocked and continued to confuse the trio greatly as Hiro continued to speak in a serious tone. That is until he gave mischievous smile before laughing out aloud at their surprised faces. "Nah, I'm just kiddin'. But hey, we could grab some brewskis sometime and get real deep into lemuria and its civilization."

"What?! We are not allowed to drink! We are in high school!" Drake said in a shocked tone that Hiro would suggest such a thing on school grounds. Let alone say suggest the idea to a servant of the law in the first place.

"Oh? Well I'm actually twenty-one years old. I've been held back a few times, see, and… well, it's a long story." Hiro said in an embarrassed tone as he sounded like he didn't want to talk about his past all the that much. "Anyway, you guys seemed to be a cool looking bunch so how about I tell your fortunes when the opening ceremony is done, ok?"

"Sure. That would be an interesting thing to experience at least once." Hajime said politely which earned him a grin from the Ultimate Clairvoyant.

"Sweet! Well I better go meet up with the other now. Catch you all later." With that said, Hiro started to wonder off to go meet the other classmates while another student stepped forward to take his place.

The girl who approached them was a slim figure and had pale marble skin. She had dark raven blue hair which was tied into two large twin-drill pigtails. Her eyes were as if they were rubies and they seemed to bore into trio with a calculating gaze. Gold custom made earrings made into the shape of two European styled orbs. Her fingers nails were painted with shiny onyx color and her right hand had a silver, almost weapon-like ring on her index finger. She wore a gothic Lolita style outfit, consisting of a white blouse with a peter-pan collar, a black jacket that includes white ribbon lacing down the sleeves, fastened by a simple ribbon across her chest to show her red tie with a butterfly pattern on it and the waist of her skirt, which is many tiered and features white lace. She wears knee-high stockings trimmed in ladder lace, red Mary Janes with a thick heel, and a white lace headpiece placed comfortably on her head.

"I do not think that we have been introduced. I am Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler." She said in a polite, almost noble, tone before giving formal courtesy to the trio.

"Celestia Lundeberg? That is a nice name." Drake said with formal bow in return to Celestia's own. She reminded the young noble of the noble daughters he met when his parents brought them back to their ancestral home on vacation and also for minor business. Though she was probably a little bit more extreme when it came to clothing, Celestia could very well pull off the look of a European noble.

"Why thank you, Lord von Phoenix. Though I would prefer if you just call me Celeste." The Lolita girl said formally yet she looked at Drake with a slight admirable expression. This surprised Drake for a moment as he wasn't expecting some to actually call him by his formal title which caused his face to blush faintly.

"Heheh…. Very well, Celeste. But in return, please just call me Drake, no honorifics if that is alright." Drake laughed out a bit uncomfortably as he was used to being called "Lord" in such a long time. The only ones who ever called him that were either other nobles in Europe, childhood friends who playfully called him it, or when some of his prosecutor rivals wanted to taunt him for his status. "Um... So… Why did you call me Lord? I mean, it's really a ceremonial title at my age in my family…"

"Ah, I see. Well, it is your noble title, whether it be ceremonial till you are older, but your title none the less." Celestia explained with a smile. "I wouldn't want to disrespect someone of noble birth after all. But if you wish for me address you by your name, then I shall honor your decision."

"Um… Celeste… you *are* Japanese correct?" Makoto asked curiously as he seemed confused on why Japanese girl had such a foreign name let alone wear such strange clothing.

"Of course, why do you ask?" She said as if her nationality wasn't a big deal.

"If you don't mind… could you tell us your real name?"

"Heh-heh. I don't know what you are talking about. Celestia Ludenberg *is* my real name." She gave little laugh at Makoto request, but the way she emphasized that Celestia was her real name was intense and forceful. "But as I mentioned before, I would prefer if all of you call me Celeste." Makoto gave an apologetic look towards the Lolita girl as he didn't want to offend her any further, but he knew now that rumor about her was seemingly true at least. The ones that she wraps herself in a veil of lies and has been known to lie even to herself when she is gambling or dealing with other people. "Heh-heh-heh. Well it was nice to meet all of you, especially you Drake, and I look forward to getting to know all of you better once the opening ceremony is finished." Giving them a courteous bow, Celeste left the trio with one last polite smile before leaving to go introduce herself to the others.

"She seems rather nice." Drake commented as his eyes lingering on Celeste's retreating form.

"Indeed, though she seems to be rather defensive when it came to name." Hajime noticed as he turned to face Drake, but he gave grin when he saw the faint blush on the young noble face. The lawyer spotted this however and his face started to flare up in embarrassment as he became more flustered by both Makoto and Hajime's teasing and owlish grins. However he was saved from further embarrassment as another student had come forth to introduce himself.

The boy who approached them had a small plump body, and wore a classic chef outfit. It was composed of a white apron with a red undershirt, a red handkerchief/scarf around his neck. A small chef's hat sat comfortably on his head. He had dark brown hair which was styled in a pompadour that noticeably leans to the left. His eyes were really small, almost like they were dark dots, making it really hard to tell what his eye color was. His face had two permanent looking blush marks on both of his cheeks much like Fuyuhiko's own, but his was much larger and pronounced than the gangster's.

"Greetings, my name is Teruteru Hanamura. Everyone calls me the "Ultimate Cook", but I prefer to be called the "Ultimate Chef" myself. It has a much more… sophisticated air, don't all of you think?" The plump chef introduced himself to the trio.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The trio said politely and at the same time to the little chef.

"Hmmm. Say… you three met that sizzling silver haired beauty with the sword correct?" Teru asked with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Yeah we did. Why do you ask?" Hajime answered with a bit of curiosity at the little chef's question.

"Hmmm…. Hmmm…." Teru muttered out thoughtfully as before slapping his hands together in realization. "So what do you think of her? Does she look like she has laced black thong that goes with her smooth dark tights?" He said with a very serious and perverted expression as a bit of red blood started to leak down his nose. The question caught the trio off guard as they couldn't believe how the plump chef would even ask such a question in public, with everyone close by. Thankfully however nobody seemed to notice the question as they continued to talk to one another without pause.

"How should we know?!" Hajime almost practically yelled out as he was the first to recover from the perverted question.

"Well, I thought that maybe since you met her, you probably get an idea of what her panties would look like. Not to mention what her measurements are." Teru said without even the slightest hint of shame on his face.

"No we would not!" This time Makoto said with a bit of disgust at how open the little chef was.

"Ah well, I guess I will have to ask her myself later then." Teru said with a mournful shrug, before turning to face Drake, who was still in a bit of shock from the chef's first question. "Your name is Drake, correct? Are you by chance from a noble from a foreign country?"

"H-huh? Um, yes and no really." Drake said finally as Teru's question finally shaken off his shock. "You see I was born in Alaska, but I am from noble descent and have a title, which is mostly ceremonial anyway till I am older. Why do you ask?"

"Hmm… I guess that means I must step up my game here to please not one, but two nobles from foreign countries." The plump chef said with a bit of fire in his eyes. "It's not every day you get to go to the same school as nobility do and so I must make sure that you both must try out my culinary perfections."

"Huh? What do you mean by "two" nobles?" Drake asked curiously at Teru's remarks. "Do you mean Celeste?"

"Who is Celeste? Is she another beautiful noble?" He asked with heated intensity at the young lawyer's remarks. "Oh ho! That means that I have three nobles to please with my cooking now! I must go introduce myself to her at once. It was nice meeting all of you!" With that said, the plump chef started to rush off to go find Celeste, leaving the trio more than a little confused at what he meant earlier. However their answer came in the form of another beautiful classmate coming over to introduce herself to them.

The girl was a beauty to behold as her skin was a pale creamy color and her clothing was seemed to be a custom made European uniform. She wore a short dark blue shirt and also plain snow white shirt under it. A red ribbon with a sapphire gem that held it together as it was wrapped comfortably around her neck. Her legs were covered with black thigh high socks and her feet were adorned with ruby colored slippers. Her beautifully long hair was a very light blonde color, almost bordering on pure white, and she also had a braid tied like head on top her head with a cute looking black bow on it. Her eyes were a regal, merry blue and she gave all of them a most gracious smile.

"Please excuse my late introduction. My name is Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess." The beautiful princess said as she a most gracious bow to the trio. Drake formally bowed back to the princess, but was really surprised to actually see Sonia here at Hope's Peak. He had heard about her from his mother and father whenever they go back to Europe for business related matters and also meeting dignitaries of almost every country there. His parents had met and befriended the royal family on one their tours and since then they constantly told their son how much the royal family contributes to making their country prosper. They also had told him about Sonia when she was little and how much she the spitting image of what a princess should be and how a princess should act. Even when she was young, the von Phoenix family constantly told their son about how regal and smart Sonia was back then and now that Drake was standing before the princess he could see why.

"I come from the small country of Novoselic. I came to Japan as an exchange student." Sonia continued on with her introduction as the trio couldn't help but listen to intently, almost like she had a spell on them. "It is a pleasure to meet your esteemed acquaintances! May we endeavor to maintain a lasting friendship." Once she seemed to be done with her introduction she look rather intently at Drake for a moment before a look of realization sprouted on her face. "Ah! Now I remember you, Lord Drake von Phoenix. Your parents had shown me a picture of you when you were a child. It is an honor to meet you in person."

"Heh-heh… And it is good to meet you as well Princess Sonia." Drake Laughed uncomfortably as he tried to remember all the proper ways to talk to royalty and nobility that his parents had told him. "If it is alright with you, I would like it if you would call me Drake while we are here at Hope's Peak." He said a bit nervously as he wasn't sure how the princess would react to such an informal request.

Surprisingly the princess merely gave a regal laugh before saying happily, "Of course, Drake. Whatever you wish to call yourself is fine with. Having said that, all please call me by my name rather than my title since we are in a school where we all should be equals."

"As you wish, Sonia." Hajime said politely, almost eagerly as he stared at the princess

"Of course, Sonia. That's what friends are for right? Being able talk to one another informally and in a friendly matter." Makoto said with a smile which caught Sonia off guard.

"I am your friend?" She asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yes of course we are Sonia." Drake said pleasantly which only made Sonia give out a very pleased and grateful smile.

"Thank you… I never had any true friends when I was child since I was royalty and all." She somewhat mournfully before looking at the trio with a most excited smile. "But now that I am here in a foreign country I get to make as many friends as I want! Thank you again for being my first friends." She gave the trio one last formal bow before heading off to go introduce herself to the others and to make even more friends.

"Wow… she has a most charismatic feeling about her." Makoto said as his eyes lingered for a moment on Sonia's retreating form.

"Indeed, I felt like I was going to bow before her when she addressed us as her friends." Hajime agreed.

"Yeah, my mother and father always told me that she was like this, but I never suspect her to exceed their own tales of her." Drake added his own two cents before noticing that another classmate was coming right for them.

The girl who approached them wore a custom made professional suit which consisted of a white long sleeved shirt with a dark green vest covering over it. A emerald colored jacket, with black spaded patterns on both its sleeves, adorned the upper half of her body while her lower half was fitted with a very light green smooth pair of business pants, with the same spaded pattern on both legs. Ruby gem buttons adorn the sleeves of the jacket. Her shoes were a very dark blue color and also two of the same rubies on both of them. Her hair was medium sized except for a long lock of hair running down her left side and also the color of her hair was half pure snowy white while the other half was royal purple. Her eyes were like jade crystals as they stared the trio with an almost penetrating gaze.

"Hello! It is good to finally meet my fellow students. I am Sora Sozu, the Ultimate Class President." She said cheerfully and eagerly as she also seemed amused by the shocked expressions from the trio. "Surprised by my appearance, eh? Wasn't what were expecting yes? It's understandable, but never the less I am the Ultimate Class President. It's just I like to dress like some of my favorite childhood characters from time to time."

"Um… Aren't class presidents supposed to wear their uniforms or custom uniforms rather than that?" Drake asked curiously as he recovered from his shock.

"Well yes, and don't get me wrong I will wear my custom school uniform after the school ceremony, but I wanted to show my fellow classmates of what I truly look like before we start." She said with proud smile before it suddenly turned clever and smug. "Not to mention it helps me discover who the delinquents in our class are so I may properly educate them on school etiquette."

"Wow… That is a bold, but clever plan Miss President." Makoto said admirably which made Sora smile in appreciation.

"Why thank you, Makoto," She said. "I think I already know who the general trouble makers are, but you never know if someone else might try something after seeing my appearance. You three are not going to make any trouble are you now?" She said with a most sinister grin which made the boys imminently shake their heads in fear at what she could do to them. "Hahaha! That's good boys. Now if you excuse me, I must finish my introductions with everyone before the school ceremony starts. Maybe after the ceremony we can go hang out a bit if you don't mind." With one last grin to the three, Sora left the trio to go talk to her fellow students. As soon as she was out of sight and other classmate had come forth to talk to the trio as well.

The girl who had come forth to greet her fellow classmates was probably the only student who the least amount of clothing the trio had seen so far. She wore a somewhat short white t-shirt with her top buttons undone do to the fact that shirt was too small and the fact that her breasts were too huge for it. Thankfully it didn't show her boobs completely, but there was still quite bit of flesh showing to the now crimson face boys. The crimson red shirt she wore was also really short as it show almost all of her legs and thighs to the boys, but thankfully it didn't reveal any of her panties. The only thing she had on her that wasn't super short was her sockless white loafers . Her hair was neck length long as and was super messy and somewhat spiky as strands stuck out everywhere on her head. Lastly her eyes were a chocolate brown much like her smooth looking sun tanned skin.

"Yo! Who are you guys?" She said with a cheerful smile.

"Eh? We just introduced ourselves when first entered this room." Hajime reminded the sun tanned beauty with red blush of embarrassment on his face as he stared at her body for a moment before realizing his error.

"Ha ha! Sorry, sorry!" She gave a laugh as she remembered that they did indeed introduce themselves to her and seemingly oblivious to Hajime's blush. "I'm kinda of useless with names. Never got the hang of 'em… and there's lot to remember."

"Heh, that's alright. I am Hajime Hinata." Hajime reintroduced himself to the girl.

"I'm Makoto Naegi, nice to meet you." Makoto said as he tried to not to look at the sun tan beauty's body too much least he increase the blush on his face any further.

"H-hello, I am Drake von Phoenix." The lawyer also said with a faint blush.

"Right! I'm Akane Owari, the Ultimate Gymnast! Nice t'meet ya!" She said with smile polite smile as she still didn't seem to notice the faint blushes on their faces. At least they hoped she didn't anyway, but after Akane's smile turned to a knowing grin they knew they were caught. "Oh ho? You guys like what you see?" She said in a teasing tone to which the boys didn't even have to courage to say a word, but merely turned their heads away in embarrassment. "Hahahaha! It's quite alright. I get those kind of looks a lot, but three seem to be the first to have some decency and standards to not stare all the time. For that I might let you three cup a feel later." This made Akane roar with laughter as the boys' faces now turned completely crimson while having speechless expressions on their faces. "Hehehehe! You guys seem like fun so why don't we hang out when orientation is done ok?" She gave them one last teasing smile before giving another mischievous laughter as she left the boys in speechless shock.

"Um… Excuse me… But are you three alright?" A small high pitched voice said to them as they finally snapped out of their shock and saw that a little girl was talking to them. At least she looked like a little girl anyway, but considering that she was here with everyone else then she is most likely a fellow classmate. She was a very petite girl with long, blonde hair that is generally seen tied into curved twin tails. She had shiny gold eyes and kept her hair up with two hairties, both of which consist of a green ribbon with a cat face in the middle. She was dressed in an orange, traditional furisode kimono with a white floral print pattern, and a green obi sash is tied around her waist and secured with a bow at the back. Lastly also wore traditional Japanese zori sandals on her feet, giving the look of someone who was from a different time line all together.

"Uh… yeah, sure…. We all just had quite a shock from our previous encounter with another student." Hajime said quickly as he was the first to find his voice again.

"Oh is that so?" She said in a childish manner before looking at the trio with a sinister smile. "You three were looking at Akane in a lewd manner, weren't you?"

"W-what?! O-of course not!" Drake said as the red on his face returned once more in full force as the petite seemed to take childish delight at their surprised expressions.

"Y-yeah! She just startled us that's all!" Makoto also said with a crimson face as he tried to defend himself and his friends.

"Sure, sure. If that what you say happen then who am I to judge." The girl said with a smug smile before a look of realization spread on her face. "Oops! I forgot to introduce myself to big bros here didn't I? You all want to know my name right? It's Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Classical Dancer. Nice to meet you all, big bros!"

"Um, we aren't your big bros, Hiyoko." Hajime said nervously as he could tell that this girl, who was clearly older than she looked, was twisting every word they said to her amusement.

"Ah~! You know that will make your little sis cry, big bro." She said with a pout and her eyes look like she was about to cry, but she suddenly smiled wickedly to them. "Hehehe. Just kidding, big bros! You three seem to be quite fun so I expect you all to hang out with little old me when the open ceremony is over ok?" Without even waiting for their consent, the little girl gave a most courteous and traditional bow to them before leaving to go introduce herself to the others.

"… That was interesting to say the least…" Makoto said after a moment of silence as he tried to process what just happened.

"Agreed…. Though I think we need to be careful around Hiyoko…. She seems to be rather… mischievous when it comes to her jokes." Hajime commented which earned him a nod from both Drake and Makoto.

As the other students finally introduced themselves to everyone and got to know each other more or less better, everyone finally decided to talk about the main topic at hand. Mainly the fact that everyone seemed to wake up unexpectedly in this school.

"Ok, time to get to get down to business." Byakuya started as everyone listened to the rich boy. "This is no time to stand around making friends like a bunch of dull-eyed-baboons." This made a few of the students in attendance get irritated by Byakuya's remarks, but remained silent until everyone could figure out what was going on.

"That's right! From everyone's account so far, everyone who had arrived at this school woke up from a classroom after falling asleep." Kiyotaka explained in his naturally loud voice.

"Huh? So it wasn't just the three us?" Drake asked as the familiar dread and suspicion he had earlier from before came back in full force.

"Yeah. Just after we enter the main hall, we all black out…. Then after that we all wake up in classrooms." Leon said thoughtfully and bit disturbed as he recalled his own experience.

"Exactly! That's why we are we're all freakin' out!" Mondo yelled out angrily to which he got nods of agreement from his classmates or terrified expressions from others as they handle their own panic differently.

"And that's not the only thing. You all saw where the windows in the classes and hallways were, right? Taka asked rhetorically before continuing on. "But instead of normal glass windows, it was a bunch of big thick steel plates! What's that about?!"

"Plus, all my stuff's missing! Even my cellphone…" Junko said with a worried look on her face.

"Same here. Almost every videogame that I brought with me here is missing. All except this one in my hand." Chiaki said in her usual sleepy voice while also holding up her hand held videogame for everyone to see.

"I also haven't seen my PDA either when I woke up as well…" Chihiro said with an increasingly panic look growing on her face.

"And there is the main hall here…." Nagito said with concern as everyone imminently turned to look at the huge vault door which blocked the main entrance.

"The main entrance is completely shut with some kind of huge metal vault hatch… but when we first came here there was nothing like when he entered the main hall!" Taka continued on as everyone started to become increasingly agitated and nervous.

"…. I know this may sound terrifying, but there is a huge possibility that we were all kidnapped." Drake said as calmly as he possibly could despite the dread that filled his stomach. After the unimaginable idea was finally out in the open everyone started to panic and mutter increasingly to themselves in fear.

"Calm down! There is no clear way knowing that we are kidnapped or if this is just really elaborate hoax to scare us." Sora said in a loud commanding voice that instantly made everyone stop panicking out right.

"Yeah! This is all probably just part of school orientation procedure to give the students a good laugh before the opening ceremony! So cheer up." Hiro said as he tried to lighten up the mood. "Yeah, I'm sure that's it! So from now on I am going to be taking it easy for a little bit."

The revelation that everything was all part of ceremonial event instantly made everyone feel much better and calmer as they all started to relax like Hiro.

"Huh? Well if that's the case, then its nap time for me." Leon said with yawn as he looked for a place to take his nap.

"…Hmph… Making us wait here just so they feel good about themselves is such a waste of my time." Fuyuhiko said in irritated tone which got him a nod of agreement from Byakuya.

While the others seemingly started to relax and talk amongst themselves, Drake couldn't help but feel that it wasn't just a ceremonial event and was something more wicked. He wasn't alone in this line of thinking either as both Makoto and Hajime felt that with all the strange things they seen since they woke up told them that something was obviously wrong. However before anyone could relax, talk with one another, or even thing about the possibility of being kidnapped, something loud and familiar sound instantly caught everyone's attention.

*Ding dong, bing bong*

Suddenly the T.V on the right wall turned itself on and a fuzzy image started to appear on the screen. They couldn't make out the full image due a large quantity of static, but they could barely see a faint dark outline starting to take shape.

"Ahem! Ahem! Testing, testing! Mic check, one two! This is a test of the school broadcast system!" A high pitched playful and whimsical voice said over the PA as everyone paid close attention to the T.V. "Am I on? Can anyone hear me? Okay , well then…! Ahh, to all incoming students! I would like to begin the entrance ceremony at… right now! Please make you way to the gymnasium at your earliest convenience! … That's all! I'll be waiting!" Just as quickly as the image appeared the T.V suddenly turned itself off along with playful voice that came with it and silence reigned over everyone in the room.

"… What. The. Hell was that right now?" Junko said in a worried tone as if she couldn't believe what she just saw or heard from the T.V.

"Well then, if you excuse me…" Byakuya said and without another word he left everyone as he exited the main hall.

"Hey wait a second! You can't just run off like that!" Sora said in agitated tone before following after the rich boy.

"Ohh, now I get it! This whole thing was just so they could pump us up for the opening ceremony!" Hiro said thoughtfully before giving cheerful laugh. "Man, thank god that was all a joke. I'd totally be freaked out if it was real! Alright, guess I'll head out, too. Wonder what they got planned for us next…" With that said Hiro left the main hall before heading to the gymnasium.

"Huh? Ah man, now I won't be able to have my nap after all. What a way to kill the mood, huh?" Leon grumbled out before heading off as well.

"W-wait! I wanna come to!" Chihiro squeaked before she too followed after the departing students.

"Too keep a lord of shadows and darkness waiting is disgraceful. Whatever they have planned better be good…" Gundam said irritably as he too followed after everyone. And with his departure, more and more students slowly followed after them in hope to find out what was going on. However there were a few who stayed behind as they were not too sure on what to make of everyone.

"This doesn't feel right…" Sayaka whispered out in a worried tone.

"Yeah! That announcement was just too weird." Junko said in a fearful tone.

"Maybe so, but we won't be able to learn anything if we stay put like this." Kyoko said with a thoughtful look before finally leaving out the door as well.

While the others seem to be curious about the whole thing or just didn't care, Drake, Hajime, and Makoto couldn't but feel something was terribly wrong with that announcement. It was too foreboding and almost too carefree, like whomever was talking to them felt like this was some kind of game. However, they knew if they didn't go investigate the gym as well they couldn't figure out this mystery any further, even if it did make them feel even more dreadful at the thought of it.

"Alright then, let's all go to the gym and find out what is going on around here." Makoto said before leading the remaining students out of the main hall and towards the gym. Not one of them ever realizing that the dread and fear that they felt earlier was from now on going to get much worse as they continued down the path they were on…

* * *

**Author's Note: Well? What did you guys think? I tried to make it feel like a true Danganronpa experience for everyone who knows the series or for those who don't know so it took a long time to write all of this! Having said that, the next part will be incredibly shorter since I wasn't suspecting to go 10000 words on my first prologue, but I did wanted to get the introductions out of the way. As for people wondering, Drake, Yami, and Sora are my own characters and not from the games. Also I wanted to let everyone know that I also probably going to add a few Ace Attorney themes into this story, not an actual crossover, but rather just some minors things for later chapters, as probably end of the story chapters. I am not going to say anything else cause that would give away too much, but I do hope you enjoyed what I have so far. Please leave a constructive review once you are done reading and I hope you guys look forward to future chapters as much as I am.**

**-Sincerely, the Demon Naga Princeling of Shadows, Count Chaos.**


	2. Welcome to Despair Part 2

**Once again, I own nothing to Dangan Ronpa.**

* * *

Prologue Part 2: The Headmaster

Leaving the entrance hall, the new students entered the eerie green hallways of the school as they all headed towards the gymnasium. Some of the students felt nervous and bit frightened by the ominous feeling of the hallways as they slowing made their way to the meeting area. In fact some of students like Sayaka and Mikan kept looking around as if someone or something was either watching them or was going to jump out and scare them at any moment. However the rest of the classmates kept their fears mostly inside of themselves as they put on brave faces while trying to figure out if what was happening was indeed kidnapping or a really poor joke. Then there were those who were quite agitated by the whole ordeal as Fuyuhiko muttered out how he was going make whoever was holding the elaborate event have a few broken ribs.

Drake too felt uneasy and a little nervous as he walked with his friends to the gym while still having troubled thoughts on what was going on. He didn't like the situation they were in as he kept thinking that they were kidnapped or least in some form of trouble despite the many reassurances by his classmates. To make matters even worse, the young noble noticed that there was next to no one in the school thus far since he awoke with Makoto and Hajime. Not to mention as he traveled with everyone towards one corner of the hallway he noticed that another door labeled "Nurse and Hospital Office" was locked up with police tape. There was also a stair well leading to the next floor in the building blocked off by security gate. All these things continued to weigh heavily on the young lawyer's mind while others like Yashiro, Kazuichi, and Teruteru continued to act like this was all one big event. While Drake understood their reasoning, he continued to hold to his lingering thoughts till he knew for fact that this was a hoax.

After rounding a corner the group finally found the big orange double doors that led to the gym. Pushing open the doors, the Ultimate students entered into a huge trophy and reward room where all the achievements from the Academy were displayed proudly. Large golden cups to solid crystal plaques and even giant marble busts ranged all across room while the students gave amazed and awed expressions as they examined them. Though people like Fuyuhiko, Gundam, and Byakuya gave paid no heed to the priceless awards and instead headed straight into the gym without a care in the world. Others like Mahiru and Leon looked a bit intimidated by the display, but Leon merely gave a fiery look at the trophies before entering the Gym as well.

"God, I had no idea this Academy was going to be such a pain in the balls." The Ultimate Biker said in annoyance. "This place doesn't feel much different from the time I spent in juvie. Hell, it feels even worse!"

"Oh? How so?" Nagito asked politely.

"It feels totally empty! At least in juvie there were people around to interact with before we "settle ourselves", but there hasn't been a single person, besides us, we seen since we woke up!"

"Yeah… Isn't this like, seriously not good?" Junko said with a bit of fear in her voice as she looked around.

"P-Prepares it's all part of the orientation like H-H-Hiro said…" Mikan whimpered out with tears starting to stream down her eyes despite trying to calm everyone down.

"I-Indeed! I am sure they will take down those iron plates later after orientation!" Taka yelled out encouragingly to his fellow classmates, but while most of them cheered up due to his charisma, they all had a small look of doubt in their eyes.

"All we can do now is hope for the best and prepare for the worst. Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Sakura said simply as she pushed forth the doors to the gym and headed inside.

"Well hell, it ain't like I'm scared or nothin!" Mondo snarled out angrily before he too grabbed ahold of the door handle leading to the gym and pushed forward. "Let's just get this stupid thing over with! Hey! Where's whoever called us here!?" With that said he stomped inside before Taka hastily ran after him with an irrated and angry expression on his face.

"Mondo, stop! No running in the halls!" He shouted from inside the gym as everyone hesitated to follow after the pair. It was until Sonia clapped her hands rather loudly did everyone finally snapped out their hesitation and looked at the foreign princess.

"Come now! We must not let ourselves become afraid on our first day here in school." She said in a calm yet commanding tone. "We are students of Hope's Peak Academy and as such we shall go through orientation with grace and dignity." Her words almost imminently made her fellow classmates feel motivated and feel ready to face whatever the orientation event had for them. Though they gave different variations of nods and expressions most of the students followed after Sonia as she opened the twin doors to the gym and entered inside. Makoto, Drake, and Hajime were about to follow after their fellow classmates, but Drake stopped suddenly as something caught his eye. He looked at one of the nearby trophy cases while Makoto and Hajime, having their friend's sudden stop, waited for him to finish his examination before heading into the gym.

The young noble looked closely at the trophy stand intently for a moment as he felt like something was off about it, yet he could not tell what was wrong with it. He looked at most of the plaques and trophies and noticed that some of the trophies were unevenly spaced out, like they to cover up something. Yet Drake couldn't see any dust or any indication of trophies been moved so he didn't understand why did he feel like something was still off about them. Rubbing his temple thoughtfully for a moment, Drake finally decided that he should not keep his friends waiting any longer as he walked away from the trophy case and headed towards Makoto and Hajime.

"Hey… Is everything alright? You were looking at that case for a while now." Makoto said with concern in his voice.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Everything is fine…. Just felt something was off, but I guess it was my imagination." Drake assured his friends with a smile. "Come; let's go see what this "orientation" holds for us." While they both still had concerned looks on their faces, they both of them nodded in agreement with their noble friend and started to head inside together.

Walking past the orange doors, the three stepped into a huge gymnasium that was almost the size of a small coliseum. It was decorated with a huge red carpet leading to a huge platform which held a small table with a red cloth and mic on it while several chairs sat on both sides of it. The Academy's emblem was hung pride fully behind the table as everyone gather before the platform with eager and calm, relieved expressions on their faces.

"Oh. It really is an entrance Ceremony after all." Makoto said with a sigh of relief.

"See! Told ya! It's just a totally normal entrance ceremony with a few little twists to spice things up for us." Hiro said with a smile as everyone around seemed to relax at the statement.

"Heh, Yeah they sure had us going for a while." Kazuichi chuckled out as gave his own relieved smile.

"Bah. They could have just something simple and not have to make us go through all this tedious and irritating crap." Fuyuhiko growled out in annoyance while Byakuya gave a nod of agreement at the statement. While the gangster comment was rather offensive to everyone, they couldn't help but agree with him as the atmosphere they felt earlier was almost too much for them. However before any of them could say anything else, they were interrupted by a high pitch screech from the mic that had almost everyone crinch and cover their ears to avoid the ear splitting pain.

"Hey there, howdy, hello! Is everyone here? Good! Then let's gets things rolling!" Yelled out an overly cheery and obnoxious sounding voice from the mic as everyone instantly turned to the mic stand to see who had just spoken. Suddenly something small sprang up from behind the table before landing with a soft thump on it. It was a teddy bear. A very odd looking teddy bear as it had one side of its body completely white and normal looking, while the other side was completely back and had a sinister looking evil red eye and a most disturbing smile.

"Huh? ... A teddy bear?" Chihiro said in a confused voice as everyone was staring at the little odd bear with confused and curious expressions on their faces.

"I'm not a teddy bear," It said in an overly cheery carefree tone that made everyone feel a bit annoyed just by listening to it. "I… Am… Monokuma! And I am this school's headmaster!" The teddy's declaration caught everyone off guard by how strange and how ridiculous it sounded. They couldn't believe what they were hearing as Monokuma continued to address all of them. "Nice to meet you all! I am sure we all will get along just nicely during our time together in this school!"

Makoto could barely believe what was happening as did his friends. The anxiety that he held from before had bloomed into fear as everyone started to show their own fear and anxiety at the talking teddy bear.

"Wh-? Waaaaaah! That teddy bear can talk!" Hifumi yelled out in shock.

"Calm down! There is probably just a speaker in the teddy bear." Kazuichi explained in a professional tone as he examined the fluffy bear closely.

"I told you already, I am not a teddy bear!" Monokuma said in annoyed tone as he glared at the mechanic who stepped back a bit and with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm Monokuma! And I'm your headmaster!"

"Waaaaah! It moved" Hifumi screamed out as he continued to freak out at how bizarre Monokuma was.

"Seriously man, calm down!" Mondo said in annoyance at Hifumi's antics. "It's prolly just a remote control toy or somethin'."

"How dare you compare me to child's plaything! You've cut me deep. Deeper than the Mariana Trench…" The bear said in a depressed tone as everyone gave him flat looks at his poor joke. "My remote control system is so complex, even those folks at NASA can't recreate or comprehend it! Ah, but don't make me say stuff that might destroy NASA's dreams. I just couldn't possibly BEAR it." Once again his poor attempt at joking was met with varied blank and irritated stares from everyone present while others looked like they were going to punch him for just uttering that terrible line.

"'Bear' that? Really… is unfortunate." Celeste is a calm yet sarcastic tone that clearly told everyone that she not amused by the teddy bear. However Monokuma seemed to ignore her comment as he continued to talk to everyone in his carefree tone.

"Now then, moving on! We really must hurry and get started…"

"Giving up already? No other stupid bear puns you want to throw at us?" Junko inquired in a slight smug tone and annoyed tone.

"Quiet down now, quiet down." Monokuma said in an unfazed tone at Junko's questioned to which the Fashionista gave a look of anger at being ignored by the over stuffed teddy bear. "Ah, okay so… Stand attention and bow! And… good morning!"

"Good Morning!" Both Sora and Taka yelled out energetically as their strict codes of honor and discipline kept them going no matter how strange the situation they were in.

"Y-You don't have to s-say it back…" Toko muttered out as she continued stare at Monokuma in a nervous manner.

"Let big sis and big bro continue to their thing." Hiyoko giggled out mischievously before adding, "It will be really funny to see their faces once the headmaster reveals his true face later."

"Hey, Hey! This is my true face my young student." Monokuma said in an irritated tone before straightening himself up as he turned back to face everyone. "Now then, let us commence with a most noteworthy and memorable entrance ceremony!" He then gave a little dance before confetti suddenly sprang up from behind the table as he finished his dance. "First, let's talk about what your school life here will be like. Now, ah, make no mistake-you few students, so full of potential, represent the hope of the world. And to protect such hope… you will all live a communal life together solely within the confines of this school."

As he continued his speech, everyone present was now totally relaxed and feeling rather motivated by the teddy bear's show, even though was a big joke. The very thought of living in the most prestigious school and being called the hopes and ultimate potential in the world made them feel pride brewing in their beings as Monokuma continued onward with the ceremony. However, Drake, Makoto, and Hajime felt something rather off by what the odd looking bear said and uneasy feeling started creep their spines as they all had different thoughts of what Monokuma meant by living a "communal" life in school.

"Everyone will here in harmony together, and adhere to the rules and regulations of the school. Ah, now then… regarding the end of date for this communal life…" Monokuma continued on a professional manner, but suddenly his mouth slowly formed a most sinister and unnatural looking smile as he stared intently at the students before him. "There isn't one! In other words, you'll all be here until the day you die! Such is the life you been assigned."

Stunned silenced reigned over everyone as they their minds all tried to catch up with what the teddy bear just said. Their faces all slowly turned into looks of horror, disbelief, fear, and stun outrage at the very thought of living in Hope's Peak for the rest of their lives.

"Wh-What did he just say? Until the day we d-die…?" Toko whispered out as she broke the strained silence that filled the air.

"Y-You're joking right? We can't live here forever!" Akane growled in outrage while Monokuma ignored their complaints or stunned comments.

"Oh, but fear not! We have quite an abundant budget, so you won't lack for all the common conveniences." The black and white teddy bear explained with a smug prideful tone as Drake and his friends was now one-hundred percent sure that they all were kidnapped.

"That's the least of our worries right now!" Sayaka yelled out as her voice start to grow more and more panicked by the minute.

"Yeah, what the hell?!" Junko screamed out in anger. "You're saying that we all have to stay here forever! Your screwing with us right."

"I am most definitely not screwing with you! I am no liar, of that you can be one-hundred percent sure." As he continued to become more agitated by the increasing denial and panic from his students, Monokuma started to flail his arms up in the air in an attempt to look more intimidating. This back fired however as everyone started to glare in increasing anger at the bear's antics as they were clearly no longer amused by the sick joke.

"Ah, and just for your information… you're completely cut off from the world. So you don't have to worry about that dirty, dirty land beyond these walls ever again!"

"Cut off… Then that means the metal plates that we saw were…" Makoto said as his widened in realization.

"Yep~! They are meant to keep all of you from ever looking from that nasty world beyond these walls and also to keep you from ever going outside to." Monokuma said with a smug satisfied smile on his face. "Also, no matter how much you yell and scream for help… help will never come. So with that in mind, feel free to live out your life here with reckle-"

"I don't know how you were able to kidnap us, but I do know that help will come for us." Drake cut off Monokuma's speech with an intense glare that could cut through iron. Normally the young noble would never get really angry even during some of his most intense trials, but the way the teddy bear was messing with everyone was going too far for him to handle. "You don't just kidnap over thirty people, most of are quite famous or have powerful relatives, and expect to get away with this." His declaration was met with nods of agreement from his fellow classmates and angry glares at the strange teddy bear.

"Yeah! Cut this shit out! It isn't funny anymore!" Mondo said in anger while Fuyuhiko stepped from behind him with a murderous aura exerting itself from his being.

"If you don't let us out here and stop this shitty joke in the next minute, I will be sure to get some my friends and find whoever is controlling ya before breaking your legs and teeth in!" He growled out intensely as he meant every word he just said to the bear.

"Oh my! Such rude and ruthless behavior!" Monokuma cried out in exaggerated fear while also having crocodile tears in his eyes. "Anyway, as I said before don't expect any help from the outside world because I made sure to have all the essentials to protect my most precious students from the filthy outside world. Secondly, you really think this still a joke? A bunch of skeptics, all of you. But I guess you can't help it, huh? You all grew up in an age where you can't trust your own neighbor…"

"With people like you, I don't see why we can't trust people too much these days." Hajime said sarcastically as he eyed the teddy bear angrily.

"Well besides that, you all have plenty of time to find out whether or not if what I say is true." Monokuma continued on while seemingly ignoring the scholar's comment. "And when the time comes, you'll see with your own eyeballs that I speak the undeniable truth." As he said the last part, his sadistic grin came back with such intensity that made everyone feel, including those who still held doubts about their current situation, that what he said was indeed the true.

"Having to live here forever would be… quite a problem…" Celeste said in calm, yet still shocked tone whole everyone else was becoming was becoming more and more panicked about the whole ordeal.

"Quite a problem is an understatement!" Junko continued to yell out in a fear and anger as Monokuma continued to stare at all of them in a carefree manner.

"Yeah not mention who knows what this teddy bear will do to us since we are trapped here!" Mahiru said as she glared at Monokuma who now gave an irritated expression at his students' comments.

"For the last time…. I am not a teddy bear!" He said irritably before looking at all of them in confusion. "And furthermore… What's the matter with you all? I mean you all decided of your free will to attend Hope's Peak Academy, didn't you? And now, before the opening ceremony has even finished, you all already decided to leave?" While everyone else was became infuriated by Monokuma's complaints, Drake couldn't help but feel that what the teddy bear just said was strange.

"Why would say that we came here of our own free will, if he kidnapped us?" He thought silently to himself before noticing he wasn't the only one with similar thoughts. Makoto, Hajime, and even Kirigiri looked at puzzled and thoughtful about the whole ordeal as well, but before any of them could comment on the matter Monokuma once gave an almost feral grin before addressing everyone once more.

"Oh, but you know… I guess I did forget to mention one thing. There "is" one way to for you to leave the school…" His red eye starting to glow darkly as everyone gave a start at the "good" news.

"R-Really?" Toko said hopefully as everyone seemed eager to do whatever it took to leave the academy now.

"As headmaster, I've crafted a special clause for those of you who would like to leave! I call it the… "Graduation" clause. Now let me tell you this fun little rule. As I mentioned, in order to maintain an environment of harmony here, we rely on the communal lifestyle. And if someone were to disrupt that harmony, they and they alone will be allowed to leave the school. That, my students, is the Graduation clause!"

"What do mean by "disrupt the harmony"?" Byakuya asked cautiously as everyone started to get a bad feeling at what Monokuma was going with the Graduation clause.

"Puhuhuhu… Well you know…" Monokuma started as his smile grew wider till it looked like was going to split his face while his red eye shined almost malevolently everyone as he paused for a moment. "… If one person were to _murder_ another." As if a gun shot went off everyone was speechless at the revelation of what the graduation clause was. Everyone's eyes held nothing but pure horror and disbelief at the idea of killing one their fellow classmates at the very thought of even considering the idea.

"M-Murder!?" Makoto yelled out in disbelief as he also broke the strained silence that was held in the air.

"Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting, how you do it doesn't matter to me~." The bear sang out cheerfully as if the very words he just spoke were heaven to him. "_You must kill someone if you want to leave_. It is simple as that. The rest is up to you. Give it your all to achieve the best outcome in the worst way possible!"

"T-This is… beyond Insane!" Yami yelled out in disbelief. "I don't care how much you intend to force us stay here, but … killing another just to escape…. It's just barbaric!"

"Oh? Well I guess that means that you will be staying here for the rest of your life then. Not that it matters to me since that means I can teach you all kinds of things as headmaster of this academy." The teddy bear said nonchalantly as he took the chess player's outburst in stride. "However, your fellow classmates here might not feel the same way. I mean judging by the looks on their faces, their brain juices are probably flowing intensely now on how to escape!"

This caused Yami's expression to become one of panicked uncertainty as he looked around at everyone else who also had some form of fear and frustration as they digested the bear's words.

"Anyway… Like I said before, you guys are the hope of the world. But you know…" Monokuma's smile once more grew into an almost unnatural and evil blissful expression as he let another pause happen before continuing on. "Taking that _hope_ and seeing it get murdered creates a darkened shadow of _despair_. And I… find… that… so… darn… EXCITING!"

"What the hell are you talking about!? To kill each other is… it's…" Leon said as twisted clause finally caught up with him, but the look on his face said it all. He had no words to say how abominable it was to kill another person.

"To kill each other is to kill each other. I am sure there's a dictionary here somewhere if you need it." Monokuma continued say in a dark carefree tone.

"We know what it means, that's not the problem! Why do we have to kill each other!?" Aoi yelled out in anger.

"This is beyond ridiculous… Even for someone who is akin to the dark underworld, I will not stand being bullied into killing others for your own amusement." Gundam growled out darkly as glared along with his hamsters at the mechanical bear.

"Yeah! Stop blabbering on with all this nonsense! Just let us go home already!" Hifumi also yelled out in increasing agitation. However as soon as he uttered past his first sentence something seemed to snap in Monokuma as he stood silent for a moment.

"…Blabbering? …. Blabbering…." He muttered out quietly while looking in the ground as his small body started to stake uncontrollably. "Blabbering, blabbering, what do you mean blabbering!? Stop blabbering about blabbering on!" Everyone in the gym unconsciously took a step back at teddy bears words. Not because it was how Monokuma's death glare was directed at all of them, but rather it was sound of his voice that made them all step back. It was the voice someone completely and utterly mad and deranged that could make even the hardest criminals cower in fear from it.

"You guys just don't get it, do you?" Monokuma continued to growl out in a sick, mad tone. "'Let us go! Let us go!' You keep on saying the same thing over and over and over and over…! Listen from this moment on, this school is your home, your life, your world. Got it? And you can kill as much as you wanna kill! So go ahead, go on kill-kill-killing spree!"

"Alright, come on… How long are you gonna keep this up?" Hiro said in a calm and bored tone that made everyone look at him in confusion. Even the demented teddy bear gave the Ultimate Clairvoyant a confused twist of his head as Hiro continued to look bored. "You got us, okay? You scared the hell out of us. So can you go ahead and reveal your trick now."

"Reveal the trick?" Several of his classmates, including Monokuma, said in disbelief at how Hiro did not believe that they were even kidnapped.

"Yeah, cuz I mean… Y'know, this is all some kinda of trick and all, right? So uh, like…"

"Hiro…. I don't think even this school would have the gall do something like this and then encourage murder!" Sora scolded him for his lack of sense.

"Dude, shut the hell up and get outta my way." Mondo also said in a pissed off tone as he pushed Hiro out of his way before heading straight for the teddy bear.

"Tch! Hang on Owada, that little shit is mine to break after putting us through such a fucking stupid stunt!" The Ultimate gangster growled out as his followed after the biker.

"Get in line!" Mondo yelled in thunderous tone over his shoulder, which Fuyuhiko didn't bat an eye at the display, before turning to look angrily down at the mechanical teddy bear. "Listen up, asshole! This shit's gone way too far! What kind of joke IS this!?"

"Joke? What, you mean like your hair?" Monokuma asked in such sarcastic and carefree manner that Mondo's face exploded with pure towering rage.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-! " He roared out before jabbing his arm out like a speeding bullet before grabbing ahold of the teddy bear's neck. "Gotcha, you little piece of shit! I dunno if you're a toy or a stuff animal or whatever the hell! Either way, I'm gonna rip you to fuckin' shreds!"

"While I don't usually get pleasure from breaking inanimate objects, tearing your ass apart will make me feel so good before I find the real you and then break your face in!" Fuyuhiko added his own threats as he too looked ready to help Mondo tear apart the teddy bear.

"Waah! Violence against the headmaster is in violation of school regulations!" Monokuma panicked as he flayed around in the air as Mondo lifted him off the ground.

"Shut the fuck up! Let me outta here, or I swear to Christ…" Mondo start to threat the bear again, but stopped suddenly when everyone heard a loud beep coming from Monokuma. They all stared at the mechanical bear for a moment as they didn't know what was going on, but the loud beeping was only making the Ultimate Biker and Gangster even more pissed off. However Drake looked at the bear intently as the beeping noise sounded familiar. Like he had heard something similar in the past, but he couldn't remember what the noise came from.

"What, no smart ass comeback this time?!" Mondo said as his gripped tighten around the bear's neck.

"Maybe the person controlling him finally pissed himself after finding out what we are going to do them." Fuyuhiko said with a smug predatory smile as the beeping kept getting louder and more frequent.

"Stop that goddamn beeping and SAY SOMETHING!" Mondo roared as he shook the teddy bear violently. As the beeping continued to become more rushed, Drake's face became one of stunned realization as he finally remembered where he heard the beeping sound before. It was the sound of a bomb going off.

"Watch out! Get rid of it!" Kyoko quickly called out before the lawyer could warn his fellow classmates.

"Huh?..." Mondo said in confusion just as the bomb was now beeping an insane pace and looked like it was going to blow at any second.

"Get rid of it, Mondo! It's a BOMB!" Drake yelled out in fear for his fellow classmates whose eyes' widened before Mondo chucked the thing as hard as he could and away from everyone. It was only just a moment after Mondo threw the teddy bear did the thing finally exploded with bright and loud flash. Gunpowder and sulfur filled the air and a loud ringing noise could be heard by everyone as they stared with shocked and stunned looks at where the malevolent teddy bear died. They all knew now that this was no longer a cruel joke, but cold harsh reality.

"The hell!" Mondo yelled out with a stunned expression on his face. "Th-That sure as shit wasn't a joke. It blew the hell up…"

"But you know… This means that the teddy bear's been destroyed, right?" Chihiro said nervously as he stared at the bits and pieces of what remained of suicidal bear.

"For the last time, I am NOT a teddy bear. I am Monokuma!" The sadistic teddy bear suddenly popped out of nowhere as everyone in the room suddenly jumped back as if they just saw a ghost.

"Uwah! There is another one…?" Leon said in sheer shock as Monokuma gave everyone all an evil smile.

"Then… that means…" Kazuichi muttered out as his eyes widen in realization and horror.

"Yep~! I have all kinds of Monokumas placed around the school. Just so I can help keep the peace and keep an eye on my most favorite students." The mechanical bear said as his red eye gleamed with dark pleasure as he eyed each and every one of his students.

"You son of a bitch! You seriously tried to kill me and Fuyuhiko just now!" Mondo yelled out in rage at the bear who in turn gave him a look that was also very hateful and angry.

"Well, yes. I was serious about trying to kill both of you. You did violate one of the school regulations, after all." Monokuma explained in irritation.

"You Bastard! No one tries to have me killed without fearing what I would do them!" Fuyuhiko growled out intensely as he glared hatefully at Monokuma. "I am going to cut off your fingers one by one before shoving them down your throat along with your-"

"Are you sure you want to be threating me after I was being so nice to let you both off nicely?" Monokuma asked in a carefree tone, but his gaze didn't back down from Fuyuhiko's glare. "I mean I can give you a more severe punishment right now if you wish rather than quick painless explosions." The gangster gave the bear a stunned look as he tried to say something, but after a moment he looked away in defeat. "That's what I thought. I will let both of you off with a warning this time around, but you'd better be careful from now on. Any naughty boy or girl who violates my rules won't get off with just a swat on the butt! Plus don't forget the surveillance cameras installed everywhere make me aware of any rule breaking that you do. And if you're caught breaking any rules, well… You all saw what just happened, right?" Almost everyone looked frustrated and nervous as a few people eyed both Monokuma and the camera in the gym with great disdain. "Puhuhu… And I won't be so forgiving with my punishments next time. So don't let it happen again!"

"Th-That's not even punishment. That's just… wrong…" Muttered out in a horrified tone.

"That's not forgiving! That's just murder!" Sonia shouted in disbelief and anger that the bear would even consider something like that "forgiving".

"Oh ho? I don't think you would consider my other punishments any less forgiving, but quite frankly going out that way would be preferable for what I have in store for any rule breaker." The teddy bear mused out in his usual carefree tone while his students looked sick and disgusted at the mere thought of something being worse than dying from explosions. "But enough about that, we must press on with the ceremony! Now then, lastly… to commemorate your joyous entry into our school, I have a little something for you all…" He suddenly dived under the red clothed table before coming back out with his hands full with something that looked like small blue cards. "Tada! This is your student handbook! Pretty cool, huh? As you all can see, its full digital. So naturally we call it… the e-handbook!" Everyone was silent as Monokuma explained their new handbooks, but he stopped for a second to stare at all of them for a moment. "…. Hmm…. Not very excitable bunch are you all? Either way, moving on. This handbook is absolutely vital to a healthy school life, so don't lose it!" He then jumped over the stage for a moment to hand out the handbooks to everyone who tentatively took the handbook as it was going to explode much like Monokuma did.

"When you start it up, it will display your name. Always make sure you have the right one!" Monokuma further explained as soon as he was done handing out the e-handbooks and jumping back onto the stage. "Now then, this is not your everyday notebook. It has so many more uses than that! Also, it's completely waterproof. Splash it, wash it, drown it, it'll keep ticking! And thanks to its space- age design, it can withstand an impact force of up to ten tons. Very resistant! It also contains all of our school regulations, so make sure you review them very carefully! You'll hear me say this a lot, but any violation of school regulations will not be tolerated at all. Rules restrict, yes, but they also protect. Society, for example, would be utter chaos without laws. The same thing applies here! Which is why it's _crucial_ we have strict punishments in place for violations."

Almost everyone gave a shudder as Monokuma emphasize that any violations of the school rules would end in their swift demises. They also realized that if they couldn't fight back against the bear, then they were doomed to stay in the academy forever.

"Okay, well… that brings our school entrance ceremony to a close! Please enjoy your abundantly dreary school lives! Be good and keep out of trouble now! And… see ya!" The bear gave a little bow before suddenly disappearing into the floors and leaving everyone alone to digest what had just happened.

"So, guys… How would any of you define what we all just experienced?" Taka asked with a thoughtful and a little bit scared expression on his face.

"How…? Why….? I don't understand any of this…." Leon said in a dazed like state while everyone couldn't blame for that after what they all just witnessed.

"T-T-This is like a nightmare! A horrible, horrible nightmare!" Mikan cried with tears in her eyes as all the pent of anxiety from before was let loose like a flood. "I-I need to wake up! Waah!"

"We have to l-live here forever…? Or… k-kill?" Toko muttered out in nervous panic as she grasped her head in disbelief and shock. "Wh-What…? What just happened!?"

"Kill another student... to escape…. That… that… is insane!" Hajime yelled out in frustration while other continued to have similar reactions to what just happened.

"I have many cases where I seen some really bad stuff… but this…. Is beyond insane! It's abominable!" Drake placed a hand to his head as he tried to make sense of what was going on.

"Everyone, we need to calm down." Kyoko said in calm voice that made everyone come out their panicked shock for a moment. "First, let's just take a moment to summarize everything we just heard. Based on what Monokuma said, we essentially have two choices. Choice number one is that we stay here, living a "communal" life together until the day we die. And the other choice is…"

"If we want to get out of here alive, we have to kill someone. Right?" Celeste finished her sentence just as calmly as she was.

"But… killing someone…. That's…" Chihiro tried to speak, but she couldn't finish her sentence as her eyes started to fill with tears and she looked like she was going to break down much like Mikan did.

"It's horrific and beyond crazy!" Sora said in an enrage tone. "Even in my school, where I enforced some of the meanest punishments to rowdy students, didn't do something this severe or cruel!"

"We are abducted out of nowhere and stuffed into this place meant to look like a school. Heck we don't even know if this is Hope's Peak Academy!" Hifumi said as he eyed the camera in the gym nervously. "And now we're supposed to kill each other? This is… This is… this is just…. What IS this!?"

"A lie, is what it is!" Taka yelled out defiantly. "All these ridiculous things we've heard… This all has to be fake!"

"But it is…. We just saw that… that…. I cannot even call that creature a fellow animal friend for trying to kill Mondo and then forcing us to live here!" Gundam roared out in rage and his little hamsters shuddered visibly under their master's anger.

"How did even happen in this first place?!" Miharu asked out in disbelief and fear. "How did that monster even kidnapped us in the first place and then forces us to kill one another! …. I can't… I can't handle this insanity."

"Calm down, calm down! Panicking about it will get us nowhere!" Sonia yelled out in a commanding regal voice that made everyone, to some extent, calm down. "We need to not panic otherwise we will probably hurt one another if one of breaks down and I will not allow such a thing to happen, even if this is a sick joke."

"S-She's right! We need to calm down and not let that bastard bear trick into this fake shit!" Akane yelled out confidently, but her voice had a very small piece of fear at in it. It looked like she was not only trying to encourage her fellow classmates, but also tell herself to not feel any fear at their current predicament.

"Right now it doesn't matter if it's real or fake. What matters is… Is there anyone here who's seriously considering all this…?" Byakuya said critically as eyed each and every one of his fellow classmates intensely. "Is anyone really even considering planning to live here for the rest of their lives or are they considering of murdering another just to escape?" His comments made everyone stare at each other with wide eyes as Byakuya hit the nail on the head of the whole topic.

At first Drake couldn't believe his fellow students would consider such thoughts, and he was glad to see both Makoto and Hajime looked like they had the same views, judging from their expressions, but his confidence in the matter took a drop when he looked at everyone else. They all eyed each like they were wild beasts out for blood. The air was so thick with fear and nervous tension that Drake could practically taste the hostility. He wanted to say something, wanted to encourage his fellow students to be strong against such lunacy, but the more he looked at his classmates the more he saw that in their panic ridden states they looked like they wouldn't be able to hear his words at all. Or least that what the darkness in his head thought as he too was more than a little tense at what his classmates would do now. All he could do was hope along with Makoto and Hajime that they figure something out and help everyone escape this insanity before it consumed them all.

* * *

**Not as big as I would like it to be, was hoping to make 10000 words for the second part, but I tapped out of material to work with for the prologue so I had to move on. Which is for the best since people would be saying "Get ON WITH IT" like in Monty Python. So yeah, finished the prologue for everyone to enjoy and to see all the students start freaking out. Next chapter should be done in may and also be 10000 words to keep you all entertained, not to mention it will be the start to character development and interaction with one another which is also good. So I hope you all look forward to the next epic chapter in this huge story as much as I do!**

**Sincerely, Count Chaos.**


	3. Exploring Despair

**I do not own Dangan Ronpa. And here it is! The official Chapter1!**

* * *

A suffocating silence filled the gym as everyone continued to look at one another with fear, dread, and suspicion. _"You must kill someone if you want to leave."_ Those very words continued to echo inside everyone's increasingly panicked minds as they continued to look at their fellow classmates like they were about to strangle each other with their bare hands at any moment. Just looking at his fellow classmates made Drake feel both paralyzing fear and sympathy for everyone. They were all taken to this foreboding place, god knows where they actually were, and then given the options to either live here forever or kill someone you just met to escape. The young lawyer had dealt with cases that many would have cringed or feel sick at, admittingly he felt the same way during some points when reviewing some horrifying evidence in the past, but this… this made him feel a new kind of meaning to disgust and loathing. He grimaced in anger for a moment or two, but then somewhat composed himself as he knew now was not the time to panic or get enraged. He needed to think clearly so he can help his friends escape this monstrous prison.

"So? What are you all going to do now?" A sharp voice cut through everyone's panic driven minds. They all turned to the speaker and were surprised to see Kyoko looking calm and somewhat thoughtful as she put a finger to her chin while narrowing her eyes slightly. "Just stand around and glare at each other?" Her comments almost imminently brought everyone back down to reality as everyone had a look of shame and a bit of embarrassment on their faces. But Drake saw that there was still a bit of lingering fear in their eyes and he knew that while they may be calm now, almost everyone looked like they could break down at any moment.

"R-Right… She's right!" Taka yelled out with a slight stutter before composing himself. "Sometimes, even if you are nervous or afraid, you have to step forward! To forget such a simple fact… I can't forgive myself. I'm so ashamed! Please, someone hit me! I can't forgive myself! Somebody hit me! Punish me!"

"That's enough Ishimaru!" Sora barked out firmly before Taka could get any ideas of self-infliction. "You don't deserve any punishment… Under these… "Extreme" circumstances, it is understandable for all of us to panic under such… such... insane lunacy." The Ultimate Class President gestured to herself to emphasize how she was also rattled by what was currently happening.

"Yeah. Besides, if you have time to friggin yell, then you have time to DO something about it." Mondo said more in annoyance than in comfort to the Ultimate Moral Compass. Taka's eye brows twitched in annoyance at Mondo's statement, before giving a sigh as he gave a grateful nod to both of them.

"Perhaps… but what is our mission, exactly?" Hifumi said as he started to bite his finger nails nervously as he eyed the biker.

"Idiot! To look for a way out, duh!" Leon yelled out in a stressed out and irritated tone.

"Exactly! We need to escape before that psycho teddy bear decides to force to kill each or worse!" Mahiru also yelled out in a stressed out tone as she looked nervously at the camera watching all of them.

"We totally need to find whoever was controlling the stupid bear and beat the hell out of 'em." Junko added her own two cents as her expression was one of raging fury.

".. B-But before we do all that, maybe we should take a look at the handbook…" Chihiro said in a quiet voice as she pulled out her e-handbook. "It's probably best to check out the school regulations Monokuma mentioned before doing anything else."

"That's actually a wise idea." Drake said thoughtfully before narrowing his eyes in a semi professional manner. "Whenever you have rules or laws, its best to know everything about them so that we may be able to avoid any more punishments… Especially after seeing what kind of punishments that evil thing tried to do to both Mondo and Fuyuhiko."

"Agreed. If we stumble around with no clue what the rules are, something like that might happen again…" Celeste said with a friendly small which caused the little programmer to also smile at all the support she was getting for her idea.

"Shit…" Mondo grumbled out in annoyance, but Makoto barely noticed the slight edge in the Ultimate Biker's voice. Apparently the near death experience still slightly rattled the baddest biker in all of Japan.

"Tch. Fine…. Let's read the damn thing and get it over with…" Fuyuhiko growled out angrily before yanking out his own e-handbook from his pocket. As if on cue, everyone else opened up their handbooks before powering them up with a small hum. Looking at the handbook, Hajime noticed that main screen showed the Academy emblem before fading slightly into the background then showing his name in bright broad white words. Sliding his finger over the smooth glass, Makoto selected the school regulations section before watching the handbook quickly bringing said damned regulations up for him to nervously read.

_**Regulations**_

_**1: Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.**_

_**2: "Nighttime" is from 10 P.M to 7 A.M. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.**_

_**3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.**_

_**4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Academy at your discretion. **_

_**5: Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.**_

_**6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes the "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.**_

_**7: Additional school regulations may be added as or if necessary.**_

Everyone gave varied looks of disgust and sickness from just reading the rules while others like Makoto, Sayaka, Mikan, and Chihiro looked like they were going to faint after pulling their heads from their screens. Others tried to remain calm and composed as they finished reading their handbooks, but as Hajime finished his own e-handbook he noticed that they all had varied looks of cold rage on their faces. While other students, mostly Mondo and Fuyuhiko, look like they were about to burst with towering rage after their own readings. However, both Hajime and Makoto noticed that Drake and Kyoko had thoughtful looks of their faces as they read and reread the school regulations. Though they also noticed the young lawyer's face twisted into anger and frustration as he read while the light purple haired girl practically gave off no emotions as she continued to read her e-handbook.

"This is bullshit!" Mondo roared out in burning fury. "What the hell kinda rules are these!? I'm not gonna let them control ME!"

"Well then, why don't you wander around this school without a care in the world and see what happens?" Celeste said in an almost amused yet frank tone as she held a hand to her to chin. "Personally, I would love to see what happens when someone breaks one of the rules."

"Don't say something like that!" Sora chastised her fellow classmate with a bit of anger in her voice. "That is something you don't joke about after what we seen… That little bastard of bear made it clear that the punishments are something we shouldn't take likely…"

"T-That is very true…. I mean if one of us receives a punishment I don't think there'd be a respawn waiting for us…." Chihiro muttered out nervously. Mondo stood silently as his face was one stun realization after listening to the three comments. Apparently that was able to snap him out of his rage, at least for the moment anyway.

"I… Ever since I was a kid, I grew up with my older brother pounding this into my head…" He said seriously to everyone, but Makoto could tell from his tone that he was talking mostly to himself. "When a man makes a promise, he has to keep it, even if it kills him."

"…So what?" Junko asked curiously though there was a slight annoyed expression on her face.

"I've made a ton of promises that I still have to keep, that's "so what"! So I can't afford to die here!" As continued to explain himself to everyone, Mondo's face contorted back into anger at just the thought of not full filling his promises.

"I am not quite sure what you mean by that, but does that mean you will follow school regulations?" Mahiru asked with an intense look.

"Huh? Oh, well… yeah, I guess that your right."

"… Good, a man should stay strong to protect us ladies during this… troubling time to say the least." The Ultimate Photographer said in a satisfied tone before Sayaka have a small cough to get everyone attention.

"Hey, um… I have a question." She said nervously before pulling up her e-handbook to show everyone the six rule in the school regulations. "For regulation number six…what do you think it means exactly?" This caused almost everyone to blink in confusion and surprised as they all double checked their own handbooks to see what she meant.

"You're talking about the second half, right? Where it says, **"unless they are discovered"**?" Makoto asked as he was also curious about that regulation as well. "I was wondering about that regulation as well."

"It's saying that if you want to graduate, you have kill someone without anyone finding out it was you." Byakuya said as he crossed his arms in annoyance. This caused everyone face to pale even further as they realized that even the graduation clause had its own catch.

"B-But why…? Why do we h-have to do that?" Toko as panic started to appear on her face once again.

"I don't see any reason to worry about it. Just worry about following the rules as they've been explained to us. Frankly, I don't want to hear anything from someone who waits for others to decide what do to for them." Despite sounding arrogant and rude to Toko, the nervous girl merely had on a creepy smile while blushing slightly as she stared at the Ultimate Progeny. She looked like she was about to retort to the rich boy's jab, but she didn't get the chance as Drake finally spoke after finishing looking over his handbook.

"I don't think that's all in that regulation." He said gravely as everyone turned to stare at the lawyer in confusion.

"What?" Byakuya said in annoyance, but also intrigue at what the young noble meant.

"Yeah, do you mean there's more to that god forsaken rule?" Peko asked what everyone was thinking.

"Well… It doesn't actually state this, but the regulations does mention that whoever commits a murder will become the so called "blacken", correct?" He explained as everyone nodded in agreement. "Then that means that whoever commits the… deed… even if it is flawlessly will not get out of here automatically. At least from what I can gather from this regulation it means that the "blacken" will continue going on about his or her business till someone finds the victim's body or perhaps after a certain amount of time…"

"Drake is correct, the regulation there sounds like a trap for those who panicking right to commit murder." Kyoko said as she to finished reading her handbook. "So I suggest we be patient and see when other regulations further explain that particular rule." Silence filled the gym once more as assembled students again felt dread after learning of the possible trap that the sadistic teddy bear at laid out for them.

"Well for now, let's forget all the silly junk about murders or whatever." Hina said in positive and slightly energetic tone as she tried to lift everyone's spirits. "Now that we know the rules, at least the ones we know of anyway, let's start exploring the school!"

"Yeah! We shouldn't be standing around talking, we should be doing something!" Nekomaru yelled out in agreement with Hina. "If we are going to be staying here against our will, then we should at least find out whatever we can of this place so we may escape!"

"True. We need to find out where exactly we are." Taka also voiced his own opinion as he put a curled fist to his chin while his expression became thoughtful. "Is there any way out besides that one vault door? What about food and supplies? There are a ton of questions that need to be answered!"

"Damn Straight!" Yelled out Leon as he was becoming motivated by Taka's passion. "Okay, then let's all start looking around!"

"Yeah! We gain nothing by standing here and fiddling our thumbs." Sora said with a determined and pumped expression on her face. "I suggest we all split up into groups so we can explore this place together and not get lost."

"…. I'll go alone." Byakuya said with a bored look on his face.

"What!? Why?" Junko asked out in both shock and in a little anger at the rich heir's attitude. "That's a pretty stupid idea, don't you think?"

"Someone here might already have started thinking about murdering one of us." He explained deliberately in a slow tone as if she were a child who was trying to grasp actual meanings for the first time. "Are you saying we should stand around with them in our midst and make it that much easier for them?"

"You cannot be serious…. You really think that we will give in that easily to that bloody bear!?" Hajime said in a shocked and somewhat disgusted tone at how Byakuya already was suspected everyone of murder.

"Y-Yeah, hold on a second. That would never-!" Sayaka also said in a shocked tone before was promptly silenced by the Ultimate Progeny's glare.

"Don't bother saying it couldn't happen. You cannot deny the possibility. That's why you all seized up with fear when that graduation clause was made clear to you all. Am I wrong?" The rich heir was practically oozing out smug superiority at how he was not only hitting the nail on the head with Sayaka, but with everyone's own thoughts on the matter.

"B-But…" The Ultimate Pop sensation started to protest, but in a quieter and weaker tone than before as she looked like Byakuya knocked almost all the fight out of her.

"So, I'm simply acting in accordance with what I think is best for me" He said with one final sneer while turning to head towards the exit. However he was stopped before he could even make his first step, he was stopped by both Mondo and Fuyuhiko. The young noble lawyer saw that both of them had pissed off looks on their faces and he couldn't really blame them since Byakuya was practically taunting everyone's feelings on the matter. Yet he hoped that they didn't do something drastic since he saw what both of them were willing to do to those who wronged them.

"Hold on! Like hell I'm gonna let you run off and do whatever you want!" Mondo said as his face was red with boiling anger.

"Tch! You think you are going to leave just like that after that little insult you gave all of us?" Fuyuhiko also said in anger, but compared to Mondo, he sounded more cold and calm than Mondo's raging inferno.

Byakuya didn't bat an eye at the show of force by probably the two toughest and meanest gang leaders in all of Japan. "Out my planktons." He said in annoyed tone at the mere thought of them blocking his path.

"Wh-!? The fuck's that supposed to mean!?" Mondo roared out in fury as he looked like about to beat down the over smug heir.

"You're dreading on thin ice already you over pampered prick. I suggest you don't try to dig yourself a deeper grave before I break your face in." Fuyuhiko snarled out while Makoto, Hajime, and Drake shifted uncomfortably as the situation was quickly spiraling into something unpleasant.

"I know of your reputation and your family's, Mister Kuzuryuu." Byakuya said as he continued to look down at the two gang leaders with an unimpressed expression on his face. "But compared to me, you two are tiny planktons, drifting in the sea. So miniscule, so insignificant, they couldn't possibly have any kind of influence out of their own environment in the boundless ocean of the world." Almost everyone was stunned at how brave, or rather insane, Byakuya was for insulting the two gang leaders as they were all silent while they watched the display before them. However Makoto knew if he didn't do something now, things were going to become really violent and then they would play right into Monokuma's hands.

"I am going to kick your fuckin' ass!" Mondo roared out in towering fury as he cracked his knuckles with a very intimidating crack.

"And I am going to break your damn manhood off before shoving down your throat!" Fuyuhiko snarled out in a voice that would have frozen over hell itself. However before both them could make a step to grab at the over egotistic heir, Makoto stepped in between the two of them with his hand stretched out.

"S-Stop it! We shouldn't fight!" Makoto said as calmly as he possibly could, but his voice still held a bit of fear as he faced the two legendary gang leaders.

"The fuck you just say? You some kind of goody-goody little bitch?" Mondo said with a glare as all of his anger for Byakuya was now directed to the unfortunate Makoto. "Who do you think you are, talkin' to me like that? You think you're my fuckin' dad or something!?"

"Get out our way you little bastard, unless you want to join mister dead prick walking in a moment?" Fuyuhiko sneered out almost murderously as took a step forward to meet Makoto's worried gaze.

"He's just trying to stop you from making getting into trouble and possible get yourself killed!?" Drake said as he tried to help diffuse the situation while Hajime and Sakura were moving to help intervene the inevitable conflict. However, his words seemed to be lost on the two raging boys as they looked like they wouldn't stop till their anger had receded, at least to where they can think clearly anyway.

"N-No I wasn't-!" Makoto tried to plead for them to stop, but it was too late as Mondo was swung his fist back before rushing it forward at the young hopeful boy.

"Fuck you!" Mondo yelled out in rage as his fist collided with Makoto's stomach and the air rushed out of his body as he was sent flying a few feet back onto the floor. He gasped out for air and in pain before giving a loud groan and passed out. This caused some of his fellow classmates to give loud gasps while Sakura grabbed ahold of the Ultimate Gangster by his clothes collar before he could also inflict damaged at the unconscious boy. Hajime, Taka, and Nekomaru imminently leapt forward to grab ahold of biker who had a look of surprise on his face before pulling him away from Byakuya who merely gave a small smug grin at the display. As Mondo quickly came back down to reality, Fuyuhiko following behind him, but at a slower pace, he had a look of regret and shame on his face as he looked at the knocked out Makoto.

"Makoto!" Drake yelled out in fear for his friend before rushing over to his side as other also gathered around him to see if he was ok. Crouching down beside the boy's unconscious form, the young noble grabbed ahold of his friend's wrist to check his pulse while Mikan also crouched down at Makoto's unoccupied side to do a more furrow examination. " H-H-He is ok… N-Nothing t-too serious, but he will feel r-really sore once he wakes up…" She said with a slight stutter after examining Makoto's unconscious form for a moment. The young lawyer gave a sigh of relief after hearing that his friend would be ok.

"That's a relief to here… I hope he will feel better when he wakes up." Sayaka said with relief as she crouched down beside Makoto's head. Her hand was also lightly touching his forehead as she tried to look for signs of any other injuries.

"I-I-Indeed, though he will n-need rest for now…" The Ultimate Nurse agreed with a shaky smile to try to assure the idol.

"But where is a good place for him to rest?" Nagito asked with a concerned look on his face.

"There is a dormitory on the e-handbook map and it's not too far from the classrooms that we woke from." Kyoko said calmly as she showed everyone her handbook. "From what I can see everyone has already been assigned rooms and we put him in there to rest while we all explore this place for anything that might help us with our situation.

"Hmm, that's sounds like a good plan actually, but who is going to take Makoto to his room?" Sonia asked before Mondo, who had finally calmed down, stepped forward to the unconscious boy.

"I will do it…" He said with a regretful look on his face while everyone looked at him skeptically. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I lost my temper to that prick over there and hurt Makoto unintentionally… It's the least I can do for knocking out the poor kid." His explanation, though very short, was actually a shock for Drake since he thought that he wouldn't feel any remorse for his actions after sending his friend flying. After he thought about it though, he couldn't really blame Mondo for unintentionally harming Makoto since his anger was goaded out by Byakuya. As the Ultimate Biker carefully picked up the unconscious student, while also warding off a somewhat teary and fussy Mikan over her patient's condition, Sayaka quickly got up to help Mondo with carrying Makoto.

"I will come with you!" She said with a determined expression on her face. "After you put him in his room I will go watch over him so he won't be alone in case he needs help with anything." The Ultimate Biker eyed the Idol with a questioning look for a moment before giving a shrug as he started to head towards the gym door with Sayaka following after him.

As they left the room, Sonia gave a clap of her hands before saying, "Alright then, I believe we shouldn't delay this any longer and start exploring this place as best we can. The faster we get done finding out where we are and what we can find, the faster we escape this dreadful place." As she spoke everyone once again became motivated and pumped to find some clue to where they were. "Now then, not that I really agree with Byakuya's logic, but everyone should either pair up with others or go alone to find out whatever we can before returning to one spot to discuss what we have found out. From what I can tell on this map in the e-handbook, there is a huge cafeteria that we can use to regroup at so we should meet up there once you are all done with your own investigations. Now let's go and find us our way out of here!"

With that said, everyone either started to pair up in small groups are headed out the gym doors alone. Drake and Hajime saw solitary or intimidating people such Byakuya, Kyoko, Fuyuhiko, Gundam, and Peko slowly exit out of the gym one by one. While other more energetic and friendly classmates such as Hina, Ibuki, Akane, Junko, Taka, Sora, and Sonia started to make their own little groups as they dragged others in their little circles. As he was just about to go talk to Hajime if he wanted to come with him on his own investigation, Drake was approached surprisingly Celeste who gave a small courtesy to him as she stopped before him.

"If you would be so kind, Drake, I would be very pleased if you would escort me around while we investigate for any clues." She said with a regal smile as Drake didn't know how to respond to such a request. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable with the thought of investigating with someone else, heck he was going to ask Hajime that request, but he felt rather uncomfortable with a very cute girl asking if he would escort her. It made him think to all the times the noble daughters from Europe tried to court him when he visited his ancient homeland and the mere thought brought a small rosy blush on his face.

"U-Uh, Well, I suppose I could do that for you, Celeste. If that is what you wish anyway, t-that is." He said with a slight stutter for a moment as he tried to hide his blush by turning his head to the side, but it was too late as he heard Celeste give a small mischievous chuckle at his actions.

"I would be most delighted if you did." She said as she gave him another grateful smile, but for a split second the young noble thought he saw a glint in her eyes. It was almost like hungry predator cornering her prey, but Drake shrugged that off as more of his imagination. He was just about to off give her his hand, before being interrupted by a small cry coming from beside them.

"P-P-P-Please wait!" Mikan cried out with tears starting to well up in her eyes. "D-Don't leave me all alone! I-I-I want to come w-w-with you two!" Drake gave a curious and confused expression at her request, while Celeste for a brief moment gave a look of annoyance, before looking around to see that almost everyone had left the gym already. He quickly turned his head to briefly see Hajime getting dragged by the hand by both by Chiaki and Nagito. Before he was whisked away by his fellow classmates, the Ultimate Scholar gave his friend a reassuring look before finally leaving to explore the school with everyone else.

He looked back to the Ultimate Nurse, whose eyes were already watery at the thought of being left behind and alone, before trying to give her a reassuring expression without seeming too nervous about. He never had two women asked him such a thing at the same before and he was a little nervous and unprepared to know how to deal with it. Yet the look she was giving him was too much to bear, so with a sigh he said nervously, "S-Sure you can come along as well. I-It is best that we s-stick together after all."

"Hmph, then let us carry on then and not delay our investigation any longer." Celeste said with a slight annoyed edge in her voice that made the young noble look at her in confusion.

"Are you alright, Celeste?" He asked.

"I am perfectly fine, thank you." She said with her trade mark sly smile which only made Drake feel like trying to hide something akin to annoyance or anger from him, but he shrugged it off before offering both his hands to the ladies once more. With another small giggle, the Ultimate Gambler took the young boy's hand while Drake noted with tiny blush how soft her hand was in his palm. Mikan also grabbed ahold of his unoccupied hand while also trying to hold back tears of joy.

"T-Thank you, oh t-t-thank you both!" She cried out happily. "I p-promise I will try not to be a b-burden to either of you and h-help as best as I can do to find c-clues!"

"I-Its ok, just don't push yourself." Drake tried to calm her down, while Celeste continued to look annoyed by Mikan's crying. After Mikan finally calmed down a bit, they all left the gym to go look for anything that could help them with their escape or at the very least find out anything about where actually were.

* * *

The dim corridors of the academy were still very eerie and depressing as the three students left the gym and trophy room. Thankfully it wasn't as quiet as before as their fellow classmates examined every inch of their prison for anything useful. They briefly saw Taka and Sora checking out the chained gate to the stairs before moving onto the main corridor that led to the entrance. They then saw Hina, Sakura, and a reluctant Toko gently tapping on the walls to see if there was any secret entrance or something hidden within the walls. However it didn't seem like had much luck as the three classmates passed by them to check out the policed taped nurse office.

"W-W-Why would the Nurse's o-office be locked up?" Mikan said nervously as she stared at the taped up door in confusion.

"I don't know, but let's tear the tape down so we can see if we can find some supplies for everyone." Drake said as he moved to towards the door, but stopped in his tracks when something sprang up from out of now where.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You know for a lawyer you sure do tend to try to break the rules when it comes to something clearly says "Caution"." It was Monokuma and he was giving the trio the evil eye for trying to tear down the police tape. Mikan imminently cowered behind the young noble, while Celeste and Drake merely looked annoyed by the sudden appearance of the murderous bear. "Didn't you parents teach or those over puffed up old farts in Europe teach you anything about etiquette and general manners about how certain laws?" Drake twitched in anger at the remark as his parents and friends from Europe not mention the insults about him and his dream job, but he managed to calm as met the menacing bear's gaze.

"Well I wasn't aware we blocked from investigating this room since you did say we had free reign to explore the school in the regulations." Drake said calmly.

"Oh, ho. As expected from the Ultimate Lawyer to read everything down in anything." Monokuma said in the same cheery yet obnoxious voice he had. "From the first letter to the smallest little semi colon in the little tiny print at the end of page. However, while the regulation does say that you do have free reign in the school, which you do, but there are some places in the academy that are currently off limits."

"Oh? And why is that?" Celeste asked cautiously while still eyeing the bear like he was a piece of garbage. Dangerous garbage that is.

"Because that would be too easy, silly!" Monokuma answered cheerfully, while for a split second Celeste's eye twitched a little before returning to complete calm mask to hide her frustration and anger. "You see if everyone had access to everywhere at once that would be so boring. So I closed off some areas of the school until everyone proves to me that they are model students enough to be rewarded more areas to roam to their hearts content."

"And what would have to do be considered model students?" Drake said as his eyes narrowed in dark suspicion.

"Oh well… that would be telling now wouldn't it?" The evil little bear said as his mouth once again twisted into a horrifying smile. "Puhuhuhu, well for now just continue doing whatever you want to do and don't break the rules or you will all be punished. Puhuhuhu, Ahahahahaha!" As he continued like a mad man for a moment, Mikan started to cry onto his Drake's coat while Drake and Celeste gave another glare at the bear before he finally went away.

"Well then, I believe we should try to look somewhere else for now. It would be meaningless to stay here and worry about it." Celeste said calmly as Drake tried to calm Mikan down again.

"That's sounds like a plan." The young boy said as he patted Mikan's head as to comfort her. "I think I saw the AV room when I woke up with Hajime and Makoto. Let's check that place out then."

"Very well, let us be off from here then." Celeste said with her trademark smile.

"O-O-Ok… A-As long as I am not alone, then I will be fine…" Mikan said nervously while trying the last of her recent tears with sleeves.

After offering his hands to both Celeste and Mikan once again, which they took graciously, Drake led them towards the AV room where they hoped that they would find something useful. After walking a short bit they would find themselves in front of the yellow door with the AV sign on it. Grabbing a hold of the door knob, the young noble carefully opened the door wide for the ladies before allowing them to step through first. After stepping inside himself, Drake was shocked to see that the AV room was huge with all kinds of computers of various sizes and types. It felt like a movie theater in all honesty. Not mention all the high tech T.V screens and comfy looking desks that filled the room, the place look like just how he imagined Hope's Peak Academy would be with their facilities. Expensive, high tech, and just amazing at much effort was placed in putting all of it together for their students.

"I must say this is all rather impressive." The gothic Lolita girl said with admiration as she continued to examine the room in interest.

"Indeed. Almost makes me believe that we are in Hope's Peal Academy after all." Drake agreed with Celeste, but he still couldn't believe that this was Hope's Peak Academy just yet. Not with that sadistic Teddy Bear keeping them locked up here anyway.

"B-B-But what if this i-i-is Hope's Peak after all?" Mikan nervously said as she looked the T.V screens.

"I don't know… At least that's what I am telling myself anyway. But I do know that all of us will get out here together and we will bring whoever the Monster who controls that evil bear to justice. I promise you both that." Both Celeste and Mikan gave somewhat shocked expressions at Drake's passionate declaration before both giving him confident smiles.

"Indeed, but for now let continue searching for something anything useful." Celeste suggested with a small grin before rummaging through the many desks of the AV room. The other two Ultimates gave nods of agreement before also joining their friend through looking all kinds of electronic disks, manuals, and other things that went with an AV room. Yet there was nothing really helpful that would help the kidnapped escape their glided cage. After about thirty minutes of turning over everything in the room, the young noble gave out a sigh as he was about to conclude his investigation in the AV room. Before he could say a thing to his classmates however, something caught his eye as he turned to see something was sticking out of the far right corner desk of the first row in the room. He walked down the stairs before reaching the desk he was looking for and saw a somewhat worn out document was sticking out of one of the drawers.

"Hey, I think I found something." He called over to his classmates before pulling out the document carefully and started look it over with a trained eye.

The document looked like it was hastily written in pencil and look rather old as the text was almost ineligible to read, but there was still some text that read, "_… -n't do a thing ab-… ow…. Need to tidy up the academy before…. Why can't th-…. Renovations under way-….. Almost done now….Soon I will succeed in H-….."_ The last bit of the page was torn off making impossible for the young lawyer to fully understand what the document meant. Giving a puzzled and somewhat intense expression, Drake carefully reread the text over once more as Celeste and Mikan finally made it too him.

"What did you find?" Celeste asked curiously before Drake showed them the document with any hesitation.

"I don't really know…." He started in a frustrated tone. "The document is too far worn for me to truly read properly and not to mention the last half of the text is torn off. The document clearly mentions renovations of some kind and something that has to do with tidying up, but nothing much else… No, actually thinking about it now that's not true. It mentions the word "academy" and since Hope's Peak is an academy it clearly confirms my worst fears… this place we are in is Hope Peak's Academy."

"How can you be so sure that this is Hope's peak?" The gambler asked curiously. "For all we know that paper could be a forgery made to make us think that this is indeed Hope's Peak."

"A fair deduction, but the paper is too old and worn to be considered a forgery." The lawyer explained thoughtfully while placing a finger on the side of his cheek. "If this was a forgery then it would have been newer and much fresher than this one. By which I mean if the kidnapper had really kidnapped us here recently, considering we all arrived here a mere few hours ago before we were knocked out, then the paper wouldn't be as old looking."

"Hmm, I see. But that does mean we are in Hope's Peak after all, but that also brings up another question. How did the kidnapper managed to take control an entire Academy, let alone one as famous as this one without anyone noticing?"

"P-P-Perhaps who ever kidnapped us has other p-people working w-w-with to hide the fact that we are all captured?" Mikan whimpered out in fear as he gave a scared look at the security camera in the room.

"Perhaps…. But I think we best save those questions after we finished exploring the academy thus far and then return to the cafeteria to talk with everyone about it." Drake suggested as he knew that everyone also needed to hear this.

"Very well, but it seems we would that we have looked everywhere in this room now." Celeste said. "I suggest we move onto the next room for now and hope to find more notes such as this one."

"Sounds like plan." Drake agreed before offering his hand once more to the two beauties. "Shall we take our leave?"

"P-P-Please… I don't like it here…. It m-makes me feel like something is really wrong here…." Mikan said as she quickly took the young noble's offer hand while Celeste gracefully took the other. Giving a one last reassuring smile to Mikan, Drake led his two classmates out of the AV room rather quickly. As much as he hated to admit it, he also felt unease by the AV room. Despite how grand it looked, he felt something rather ominous about it. Like something was going to happen if they tried to stay there any longer. Giving the room one last look as the girls left the room while he held the door open, Drake quickly followed after them as he briefly wondered how Hajime was doing with his own investigation right now.

* * *

"Found anything yet?" Hajime asked to his fellow classmates as his rummaged around through the teacher's desk in the classroom 1-B. After he was pulled away by both Chiaki and Nagito before he had a chance to ask Drake if he wanted to team up together, he soon found himself being half dragged and half led through the eerie halls of the supposed Hope's Peak Academy. He was a little confused as to why both Chiaki and Nagito wanted to accompany him at first, but Chiaki answered with a sincere smile that she wanted give the young noble some alone time with the two "fair maidens". This caused him to become even more confused by what she meant, but she merely giggled at his expression before saying it was a women's intuition thing. As for Nagito he merely gave a shy look before saying he wanted to get to know Hajime more along with Makoto and Drake, but since they were both currently preoccupied he decided to tag along with Hajime for the time. This caused the young scholar to give a grateful understanding smile to Nagito before letting them lead him around the halls of the academy.

"No, nothing yet so far." Nagito said as he finished inspecting a student desk for anything useful. "There seems to be next to nothing that here besides class room stuff like pens, papers, and-oddly enough-coloring crayons and markers." He sighed before moving onto another desk.

"Zzz… Wha-?" Chiaki said sleepily as she snapped herself from her quick power nap. "*Yawn* Oh yeah, looks like there is nothing here that is really useful after all. Perhaps we should move onto somewhere else and look."

"But you where the one who suggested that we search here in the first place." Hajime pointed out with a small annoyed expression on her face.

"Yeah, but that was then… *Yawn*… Anyway do you really want to stay here and continue to look over everything twice?" She then pulled her handheld game before turning it and started to play it intensely. As she stared at her handheld screen for a moment, Hajime noticed that her tired expression quickly disappeared and her face became livelier and livelier by the minute. This caused the young scholar to unconsciously give a small smile at how calm the gamer was despite knowing that she and everyone was kept hostage at the moment. It was something to admire he concluded, but he also thought that she was keeping clam mostly because the game was keeping distracted at the moment from the problem at hand. At least the cynical part of his mind thought anyway, but he mentally reprimanded himself for those thoughts as Nagito placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go check out somewhere else then." He suggested. "Besides there is some place I wanted to check out anyway." He then gently grabbed ahold of Hajime's sleeves before dragging him towards the door while giving Chiaki a sharp whistle to get her attention. Without looking up from her game, she followed after the two boys while somehow not bumping into any of the desks that were in her way. Leaving the classroom, the trio briefly noticed Junko, Chihiro, and Akane heading into the dormitory before Nagito started to lead them to their new destination. After turning around another corner, the Ultimate Lucky Student led them to the school shop before dragging them through it.

Hajime was amazed as he stepped through the doors to see whole rows of the shiny toys, clothing, school equipment, and all kinds of things filled the huge room. There were also several vending machines with Monokuma's face plastered over each one of them while the counter top table had at least five different slot machines near it. It was quite impressive to see and for a brief moment, Hajime thought that there was at least something they could use to help them escape from there prison.

"Pretty impressive, even for Hope's Peak Academy." Nagito commented out while his eyes imminently latched onto the vending machines next to the counter top.

"Yes, it quite nice… But it would seem this is all school clothing and supplies." Chiaki observed as she briefly looked from her game to see what was in the room. This caused Hajime to give a sigh as he knew that her words were true as he examined a few shelves and noticed that all the equipment here wouldn't help pry open the steel latches on the windows or even dent the vault door at the entrance. Still he had to admit there were a nice variety of things they could use while they were stuck here, at least for the time being.

"I wonder what kind of prizes you can get with this thing." Nagito said curiously out loud as he tried to figure out how to activate the slot machine.

"Perhaps it uses some kind of coin or student card or maybe our handbooks." Hajime also voiced his own thoughts as he walked over to his lucky friend.

"You are absolutely, beary correct there!" Monokuma cheerfully shouted out as he sprang out from behind the slot machines. Both Hajime and Nagito gave startled yelps as they fell on their behinds after nearly having a heart attack from the twisted bear's cheap jump scare.

"Gah! Where the hell did you come from?!" Hajime questioned out with an accusing finger as he got up from the ground.

"Didn't I tell you when we were at the school ceremony?" Monokuma said with a confused twist of his head. "I am everywhere in this school with my multiple clone army! It makes it super easy when I want to communicate with my precious students." He gave the trio one of trademark disturbing smiles before pulling out a three coins and dropping them on the counter. "But back to the point at hand. You were correct! These machines do use a special kind of coin to use and those are my very special Monokuma coins! Just one coin can get you random item from the slot machine, but be careful now. I haven't made enough Monokuma coins to for everyone to have yet for their first week's allowance and since my last batch somehow mysteriously disappeared we are short on coins for now."

"You mean you hid them deliberately didn't you?" Hajime said in a flat angry tone which only made Monokuma give another cheerful carefree grin at them.

"Well… More or less. I thought it would be fun for everyone to look around for my coins if they wanted to get an edge over everyone else in their current predicament. But never mind that now, you all should be the first to try your luck at my slot machines. Keep in mind now that there are no refunds and anything that comes out of the machine is yours to keep or do whatever you wish with it~!" With that said, the devilish bear jumped back behind the counter to the leave trio once again alone to their thoughts on the whole matter.

"Well, if you boys don't mind I think I will it a try first?" Chiaki said with a small grin as she took one of the coins off the counter before placing it in one of the slots. She pulled the lever down before watching the slots spin along with her friends before it finally it stopped. It played a little tune before carefully dropping down a brand new handheld gaming device onto its release slot. Chiaki's eyes sparkled with delight at her prize before quickly snatching it up and started to play it intensely. "You two can go now… I am going to be playing this for a little while…"

After letting Chiaki passed them as she played her new game, Hajime stepped forward next with his own coin that he grabbed from the table and slipped it into one of the slot machines. Giving the lever a good pull, Hajime waited patiently as the slots continued to spin for a brief moment before finally stopping and doing the little jingle. It then spat out a comedy book about how to make anyone laugh in less than a minute. Hajime gave the book a hard annoyed look before sighing as he picked it up before he wondered what he was going to do with it.

Nagito gave his friend a sympathetic look before grabbing the remaining coin before heading towards the slot machine to finally his turn. He placed the coin in the slot machine with a disinterest expression as if he knew what was going to happen before pulling down the lever as the machine once more came to life. Within mere seconds, the slots suddenly stopped before shooting out the Ultimate Lucky Student's prize. It was a priceless crystal craved skull that shined brightly as the light seemed to momentarily direct itself to it before returning back to normal.

Hajime couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at the expensive prize and what kind of odds his friend had of getting that prize on his first try. Then he mentally smacked himself as he remembered of what his friend's title was and knew now why Nagito looked bored as he slipped his coin in the slot. "That is a very cool looking prize there, Nagito." He congratulated his friend before placing hand on his shoulder.

"Well it was nothing really…. I knew that my luck would give me something good as soon I grabbed the Monokuma coin." Nagito said humbly and a bit shyly as if he was unused to praise.

"It is a very good prize to win on your first try." Chiaki also added to the conversation with a smile as she put down her game for a moment to congratulate the lucky student. "Still with these slot machines and everything here, we can probably live comfortably while we are here, but we shouldn't get too used to this luxury."

"You are right; while all of this is very nice we still need to find stuff that will help us escape from here!" Hajime said with determination.

"But for now, I think we should all head to the cafeteria with this information since it is getting late." Chiaki then pointed to the clock in the room to show that it was getting late.

"You are probably right, everyone would want to know of this good find we found." Nagito said with hopeful expression in his eyes before nonchantly throwing the crystal skull over the counter which shocked Hajime.

"Aren't you going to keep your prize?" He said in a confused tone while Nagito shook his head with a shrug.

"Nah, it's not like it's going to help us get out of here and I am not overly fond that kind of stuff." Nagito explained with another shrug. "Anyway, we should get going now." He then grabbed ahold of the Ultimate scholar's sleeve before starting to lead him with Chiaki following behind them to the cafeteria. As he let himself get led around by his friend, Hajime briefly wondered how the Drake was doing with his own investigations and hoped that Makoto was feeling slightly better. At least that was what he hoped for anyway.

* * *

"Nnn…gah…." Makoto groaned with a slight wheezed as his consciousness was slowly coming back to him along with the light of the world. Yet as his vision started to clear, his eyes widen in surprise as he looked up and saw a black ceiling with white crosses on it. "Huh… W-Where am I?" He muttered out loud in confusion as he tried to make sense at what was happening before realizing he was on a soft white sheeted bed. Slowly he got up before turning his head and saw that he was in a very nice looking bed room of some sort. Yet despite how nice and clean it looked, the young boy gave a grimace as he noticed the same huge slabs of metal blocking covering the windows in the room. As stared at the window's disdainfully, he tried to make sense of how he got in the room he was currently in before remembering how he lost consciousness from the angry biker. He gingerly touched the spot where he was hit before wincing in pain as chest felt really sore from the heavy hit he had received.

"Someone must have carried me to a spare bedroom in the dormitory or something when I was knocked out." The Ultimate hope concluded silently in his head as he slowly got off the bed he was on while also wincing everyone now then as his body tried to adjust to the pain he still slightly felt. He hoped that was the case at least as he continued to look examine the room the room he was in curiosity. His eyes spotted a strange note hanging on one the walls of the room and he started to walk over to it to see what it said. He then imminently regretted that decision as the note read with sinister looking hand writing, "_**Announcement from Headmaster Monokuma: Each room's lock has been designed to completely protect against tampering and lock picking. Remaking an individual's room key is quite troublesome, so please make sure not to lose yours. Your room comes furnished with a shower, but please note that the water is turned off during nighttime. Also, the bathrooms in the girls' rooms include a lock of their own. Finally, I prepared a very special gift for each of you. For the girls a sewing kit and for the boys, a toolkit. The sewing kit includes a map of the human body's vital organs. One stab will do the job girls! For the boys, I believe a strong blow to the head with any of the tools should be ample. Don't think! Just feel! And let's enjoy ourselves!"**_

With angry scowl, Makoto crumbled up the paper before throwing it in a crash bin next to a small table near him. "Well at least I know where I am now, but I wonder where everyone else is right now?" He thought to himself out load as he briefly looked around his room for another moment. There were other kinds of things that went with his room as he noticed there was a notepad on one of his tables while a hair tape collector was on the ground next to his bed. A gaze narrowed as he now noticed that a surveillance camera was also placed in his room and he knew now that he would not have any real privacy in his own room now. Walking over to each of his desks and dressers he noticed that almost all of them were empty expect for one that held the unopened tool kit that the sinister note read. With a glare of hatred at the tool kit, he slammed the tool shed shut before going over to check the door to his bathroom. As he grabbed hold of the nob, Makoto tried to push open the door, but found it not budging more than half an inch. His expression became puzzled as he tried to open the door again, but it still wouldn't open at all no matter how he hard he pushed onto it.

"Huh… That's very strange…." He thought silently. "The note didn't say that boy's had locks on their bathroom doors so why won't this one budge?" The young brown hair boy thought about it for a moment before shrugging it off as he concluded that he might get bathroom key for it later. After checking everything he possibly could in his room, the Ultimate Hope decided that he should go look for the others and see how they were doing after he blacked out. "I pray that everyone is doing alright and not giving in to that twisted bear's insanity yet…" He silently hoped to himself as he headed towards his door. "Though after meeting and befriending people like Drake and Hajime I am sure they can help keep everyone from falling apart and not go crazy." With confident and hopeful smile, Makoto grabbed ahold of his door before opening the door and rushing out into the eerie hallways of the dormitory.

*WHAM*

A surprised and startled scream filled Makoto's ears as he gave grunt of pain before stumbling back in bewilderment. He looked down at the floor and his eyes widen in surprise as he saw the Ultimate Pop Sensation was sprawled on the floor. She had a look of minor pain as she gently rubbed the side of her head while Makoto continued to stare at her in confusion and shock. "Oh-! Sayaka!" He said finally before his face became red with embarrassment as he realized what had finally happen. "I-I am so s-sorry! Are you ok?" He then quickly offered her a hand to help her back on her feet.

"I-I'm fine. I hope you are okay too..." She said with a reassuring, yet embarrassed smile while gracefully accepting the hand and slowly got up from the cold floor. "Sorry about that…"

"N-No, I am the one who should be apologizing." Makoto said in an embarrassed tone as his face was becoming quite beet red. "I should have paid more attention before exiting my r-room… But are you sure you are ok, Sayaka? Are you hurt?"

"Hmhm, you make it sound like it was worse than it is. I'm completely fine." She giggled out before giving him another sincere reassuring smile that almost imminently drained the tension from the young man's mind. "I know how I look, but I've actually built some pretty good muscle from jumping up and down on stage!"

"That's good then…" Makoto said with a relieved smile. He couldn't help the smile that seemed stitched on his face as he felt for some reason, Sayaka made him feel more at ease and relaxed considering the situation he was in with everyone else.

"But... are *you* okay? You know, from when Mondo hit you?" She asked with concern while nervously examining the young boy for any signs of pain.

Makoto gave a surprised expression before softening slightly as he tried to look ok to Sayaka despite the soreness he felt from his chest. He didn't want the blue haired beauty to worry about him too much and not to mention he didn't want her to see his embarrassing blush at how he lost his cool with handling Mondo.

"Makoto…?" Sayaka's expression became more concerned as she noticed the slight blush on his face and also she was slightly worried over the silence between them.

"Oh, uh, I'm fine! Nothing wrong here!" Makoto flexed his body to show that he was indeed alright all the while gritting his teeth to bear the sore pain he really felt.

"Oh, that's good. I was kinda worried…"

"T-Thanks… By the way what are you doing here?"

"Actually… I came here for you."

"You came… to get me?" Makoto said in nervously as his face once again became more crimson and it only became more read as Sayaka looked at him with a somewhat intense expression.

"Well, if you really are feeling better… I was hoping you could come to the dining hall."

"The dining hall…?" He asked in confusion as Sayaka nodded her head confirmation.

"After you got knocked out, everyone decided to go and do their own thing. We decided it would be more effective of we split up to investigate. So we agreed to get together later on and talk about what we'd each found out. Although, I did stay behind to watch over you for a bit to make sure you ok."

"S-S-So does that mean it's almost time to get back together?" Makoto stuttered out as his face was now completely ruby red. The mere thought of being watched over the beautiful idol was not only really appreciative, but it was also very embarrassing to the young hopeful boy. "If that's what's going on, then of course I'll go with you!"

"That's great!" Sayaka said cheerfully before her once again became one of concern as she stared at Makoto's face intently. "… Are you are ok, Makoto? Your face looks really red. Do you have a cold or something?"

"U-Uh, no, I am just a little bit tired that's all and dizzy." Makoto said quickly as he tried to hide his face from the beautiful blue haired beauty. "P-Perhaps Mondo's punch did more than I originally thought after all. Yeah that's it! Hehe…."

"Oh dear! You should really go lie back down on your bed then!" Sayaka said in a worried and concerned voice before trying to guide Makoto back to his room, but stopped when Makoto gestured to her.

"N-No, that won't be necessary!" The Ultimate Hope assured her. "I'm just a little dizzy and wobbly that's all. I will feel fine a moment so I can still go to the meeting…"

"Well if you say so… But I help guide there then to make sure you are alright!" Sayaka said with a determined expression as she gently grabbed ahold of Makoto's right hand. "We'll go into the dining hall together, but if I see the slight look of pain on your face, you are heading back into your bed for your rest." She gave him an intense smile and Makoto knew that no matter what he said she would do it in a heartbeat.

"O-Ok, Sayaka." He agreed with a slight sigh which caused Sayaka to giggle slightly before she started to gently lead him to the dining hall. The young Ultimate gave another sigh as he led by the beautiful idol and he briefly wondered how long he was out. He gave a shrug as he knew he would find out soon and hopefully he would hopefully hear some good news from everyone about their own investigations. He knew that Drake and Hajime would probably find something as he could by the first time he saw them that he wouldn't stop till they found something to help everyone. This brought a small smile to his face as Sayaka finally brought him to the doors of the dining hall before pushing them up and leading him inside.

* * *

**And done! Almost cut it close with my dead line there, but i made it! I hope you all like this new chapter! It may seem a little slow at first, for pacing anyway, but to be fair the game itself was a little slow at the start and I really want to make a lot of character development and interaction with one another. Give the characters more life to them, ya know? Anyway, don't worry there will be more character interaction in the next chapter which will be done probably late June. As always, please review and tell me what you think! Any ideas and or style improvements would really help! Also one last thing, I would like to thank my followers and the reviews for their support so far! It really means a lot to me! Thank you and I hope to get you another chapter as soon as possible!**

**Sincerely, the Demon Naga Princeling, Count Chaos.**


End file.
